


How Does It Feel Bein' King Now, Eh?

by CRBCtvBug6990



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), The Isle of the Lost Series - Melissa de la Cruz
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Background Auradon Rules, F/F, F/M, Kidnapping, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Oral Sex, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-09 15:23:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12279225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CRBCtvBug6990/pseuds/CRBCtvBug6990
Summary: Ben has always thought of himself as a Beta. He had the throne, Mal as his Beta Queen, until he goes to the Isle of the Lost. Harry Hook has ruined everything by being an Alpha that has Ben's Omega instincts pushing to the surface. When Ben returns to Auradon as an Omega, things drastically change. The throne is given back to Beast unless Ben can be bonded to an Alpha who will allow Ben to rule. Ben desperately needs Harry to come to Auradon to not only be his Alpha, but also his first mate.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Everyone! I don't have a Beta so any mistakes are mine. Please be kind this is my first attempt at this in a long time so I may be rusty. Comments and Kudos are always welcome and please let me know if there are any drastic mistakes. Thank you!

Chapter 1: Somethin’ Is Brewing and Bout to Begin  
  
Ben sat with his head against the window of the limo as Jay drove them back to Auradon. He couldn’t help thinking of everything that happened on the Isle of the Lost. His whole life he thought he was a Beta because he didn’t present as an Alpha at age 13. Betas were still allowed to rule Auradon and he chose Mal to be his queen. As a Beta she could rule by his side and eventually settle down and have children together. But then Harry Hook changed all that. Stupid Omega genetics. Ben closed his eyes and leaned his head on the window…  
  
***A few hours earlier***  
  
“Goochie, goochie, goo!” Harry Hook teased running his hook along Ben’s chin.  
  
Ben would never admit it aloud, but the light scratching from the hook was incredibly arousing. His skin was starting to feel tight and it was getting hot in the clothes Evie gave him to fit in. What a joke that was he was still kidnapped. Kidnapped by none other than Harry Hook with his dark hair and stunning light blue eyes that were currently smudge with eyeliner.  
  
“How does it feel to being king now eh?” Harry’s face was close to Ben’s sweat glands.  
  
Ben glared at him while trying not to fidget.  
  
“Are you going into heat?” Harry asked Ben quietly. “You smell like an omega going into heat.”  
  
Ben shrugged. Harry took a good look at Ben; honey brown hair hidden under a blue cap and hazel eyes that reminded Harry of the sea. Right now, Ben looked scared.  
  
Harry backed away from Ben gleefully. Just wait until he told Uma. She could instead bond with Ben and take over Auradon that way. Ben’s scared face stopped him. Harry remembered the advice his father had left to give him if he presented as an Alpha. During a fight, you could suppress an Omega’s heat with their blood, alpha blood, alpha saliva, and saltwater. It allowed a temporary bond for three weeks. Harry didn’t know if it made a difference if it was a first heat or not, but a fight was a fight.  
  
“Gil!” Harry barked. “Get me a bucket of saltwater.”  
  
Ben was trying to hide how uncomfortable he was feeling. Harry knew from experience without an alpha’s knot it could be difficult for an omega in his first heat. Especially an omega at 17.  
  
“I need a drop of your blood.” Harry said quietly to Ben as Gil brought over the bucket of saltwater.  
  
“Harry, what’s the saltwater for?” Gil asked.  
  
“Never you mind.” Harry answered. “Ask Uma if I can hook him now.” Harry ran his hook down Ben’s arms to his hands as if to make his point. When Harry reached one of Ben’s fingers he carefully applied pressure to the hook in his hand and drew a few drops of blood into the saltwater bucket. Then Harry pricked his own finger and spit in the bucket. He stirred the water with his hook quickly before Gil came back with orders from Uma.  
  
“I need to get this on your sweat glands.” Harry whispered and pushed Ben to his knees. Harry then cupped the water in his hands pouring it on Ben’s right and left sweat gland.  
  
Ben immediately began to cool down as if someone flicked a light switch. He turned and looked at Harry surprised.  
  
“Don’t tell Uma.” Harry said quietly.  
  
***Back at Auradon***  
  
Ben went home to his parents’ castle. He had to tell Beast and Belle immediately that he presented… as an omega… Auradon had no history of an omega king as far as Ben knew. Ben came across his parents and told them together.  
  
“An Omega cannot rule.” Beast said simply. “Only an Alpha or Beta... Which means Chad Charming would be up as he is showing as a Beta as well…”  
  
“No.” Ben said quietly. “There must be another way I can still rule.”  
  
Belle smiled sadly at her only child. “You would have to have an alpha to be able to rule. Then your alpha would have to take your decisions and use them for the best of the kingdom. Like how your father and I used to rule.”  
  
Ben suddenly looked up. Harry was Uma’s first mate. He might be willing to Ben’s first mate for the kingdom.  
  
“Can we not tell anyone yet until we bring one more Villains Kid from the Isle?” Ben asked carefully.  
  
Beast walked over to his son and could smell an underlying smell of Alpha on his son. “You want to invite Harry Hook?”  
  
Ben nodded. “Mal and I have no future anymore. She’s a Beta. And something inside of me is telling me that Harry can be good too. Why else would he have suppressed my first heat and not tell Uma?”  
  
“Make your proclamation, get Harry Hook over here, and tell Mal.” Belle said. “We just want you to be happy, Ben.”  
  
Ben hurried to make his proclamation for Harry Hook to leave the Isle. Ben’s future and the future of Auradon depended on Harry Hook.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was nervous to post the first chapter. Thank you for the comment and the kudos. It made the day better and made me want to get Chapter 2 completed. It is appreciated very much.
> 
> Author's Note: Everything belongs to Disney, any mistakes are mine, and yes anything drastic please let me know. Happy Reading!

Chapter 2: You’re at the Age of Not Believing, and Worst of All You Doubt Yourself  
  
“Harry!” Uma hissed as he kneeled before her with his hat in his hand. “You knew Ben was in heat? Not only a heat, but his first heat presenting him as an Omega?”  
  
Harry kept silent. He had no answer for Uma and why he helped Ben to escape the others. How could he explain to Uma that his Alpha instincts were crying out for the Omega King? That he suppressed Ben’s first heat so Uma could not use it against him.  
  
**SMACK** Harry’s head snapped back as Uma slapped him hard across the face.  
  
“What is my name?” Uma shouted in his face. “Harry, what IS MY NAME?”  
  
“Uma.” Harry replied softly.  
  
“And who, Harry, is my first mate?” Uma snarled still in his face.  
  
“Me.” Harry replied.  
  
“You are not the boss around here. I AM.” Uma continued her tantrum. “That decision was above your pay grade. It was not yours to make. AM, I CLEAR?”  
  
Harry didn’t answer her. Something about the Omega brought out his Alpha instincts. He could not promise her he wouldn’t do it again. No other Omega on the Isle of the Lost ever affected him like this. Harry wondered what made King Ben so special.  
  
Harry could hear someone running to where Uma had him kneeling. He heard Gil’s voice shouting.  
“Uma! Uma, look what I found!” Gil shouted excitedly.  
  
Uma had been watching Harry closely awaiting his response. She turned to Gil who was running towards them with none other than Mal’s dropped spell book in his hands.  
  
Gil handed the book over to Uma. She opened the book and found the love potion that unknowingly Mal had previously used on Ben the year before.  
  
“Well, well, Harry. Maybe your disobedience will prove your loyalty after all. We can make the potion stronger by adding the blood of the temporary bonded alpha. I can still make Ben lower the curtain and we can rule Auradon.” Uma cheered.  
  
“Let’s get this done quickly so I can use my invitation into Auradon per King Ben to his Cotillion.”  
  
***A few hours later***  
  
“I would like to thank everyone in the Kingdom, but I feel it is best if I take a sabbatical from being King of Auradon. My last proclamation will be to bring over three more children from the Isle of the Lost: Dizzy Tremaine, Gil son of Gaston, and Harry Hook. Now I am giving the crown back to King Beast until further notice.” King Ben announced as he handed the crown back to Beast.  
  
After the announcement Chad tracked down Ben. “What is going on. Why are you giving up the crown?”  
  
“I’m taking a sabbatical. It is allowed within the guidelines.” Ben answered.  
  
“For how long? Isn’t there a time frame on sabbaticals?” Chad continued following Ben.  
  
“For as long as I need.” Ben answered pulling his shirt closer to his sweat glands. He’d been away from Harry for less than 24 hours. According to what Belle had found a pirate suppressant could last for a week or up to three weeks. No longer than a month. Ben needed to get Harry to Auradon as fast as possible.  
  
“But Ben, if you are unfit to rule…” Chad began musing.  
  
Suddenly a familiar face from the Isle of the Lost stepped in their path.  
  
“Uma.” Ben breathed.  
  
“Leave us.” Uma ordered Chad and with a flick of her hand Chad turned and walked in the opposite direction. “You made my first mate turn on me, Ben. I don’t tolerate disobedience or disrespect.”  
  
“Uma, you were invited to Auradon of your –” Ben began.  
  
Uma interrupted him opening Mal’s spell book “Listen hear and listen well, you will stay still until you hear the bell.”  
  
Ben couldn’t move. He watched horrified as Uma reached into a bag and pulled out what looked like lotion.  
  
“This King Ben, is a love lotion. I took the potion, but made it better. How?” Uma bragged gleefully. “I took blood from the Alpha you temporarily bonded with and left him on the Isle. Now you will be in love with me.” Uma lathered Ben’s sweat glands with the lotion where it went through his Omega system quickly.  
  
***Watching the Cotillion on the Isle of the Lost***  
  
“Don’t let it get you down, Harry.” Gil told Harry slapping him on the back. “Uma will get the curtain down and then we’ll help her rule Auradon!”  
  
Harry wasn’t worried about Uma or ruling Auradon. He was too busy watching Ben on the television. Uma was dancing with Ben and Mal looked close to tears. Someone brought out the portrait of Mal that was a gift from Ben. Harry tore his eyes away as Mal was telling Ben she loved him. Harry turned away from the television.  
  
A collective gasp took over the pirate crew. Harry quickly turned back around to the television. Belle looked to be pleading with Fairy Godmother and she was waving her wand. White sparkle lights surrounded Harry which is what the other pirates were gasping at. Harry reached out a hand to Gil and together they disappeared from the Isle of the Lost.  
  
***Auradon’s Cotillion***  
  
Harry and Gil found themselves on the deck of the boat to the Cotillion. Mal was crying on Evie’s shoulder because true love’s kiss didn’t work. Uma’s face turned to shock when Harry and Gil turned up in their old dirty clothes.  
  
“Belle, what was the meaning of bringing Harry Hook here?” Fairy Godmother asked.  
  
Harry turned around to face her.  
  
“True love’s kiss.” Belle answered.  
  
“Don’t do it, Harry.” Uma fumed.  
  
Gil shoved Harry closer to Ben. Harry couldn’t help, but think Ben looked better with a sword in his hand during a battle than in fancy clothes. Uma continued to yell while the others gawked as Harry reached Ben.  
  
Carefully, Harry touched Ben’s face with his black leather gloved hands. Ben’s eyes couldn’t seem to focus thanks to Uma and Mal’s spell book.  
  
“I’m sorry.” Harry whispered softly. Then he lowered his mouth to Ben’s. Harry was amazed that Ben’s lips were so soft. He pulled back from the kiss, his eyes still closed, and rested his forehead against Ben’s.  
  
“Harry.” Ben said softly.  
  
Uma in a rage changed into a sea witch with tentacles similar to her mother and was trying to grab Ben as she went over the edge. Mal in turn transformed into a dragon to protect Ben. Harry pushed Ben behind him and pulled out his sword.  
  
“You Betray Me!” Uma shrieked from the ocean.  
  
Harry just growled at her. Mal breathed fire.  
  
Ben made a beastly growl and dived into the ocean. Harry couldn’t hear him continue to offer Uma a chance. Harry was too busy jumping in the ocean after Ben.  
  
“Are ya crazy!” Harry shouted swimming over to Ben  
  
Uma turned and headed toward Isle of the Lost while Harry and Ben swam back to the ship. Mal flew down and turned back into her human self. Harry made Ben climb aboard first and then followed. Jay and Carlos pulled Ben aboard. Gil offered a hand to Harry and pulled him up.  
  
“Ben, what’s going on?” Mal asked.  
  
“Everyone, I have a confession to make.” Ben announced. “While I was on the Isle of the Lost, I finally presented… As an Omega.”  
  
Mal stared at him and then looked over at Harry. Ben could see the dots connecting. The crowd was murmuring as Chad pushed through.  
  
“An Omega cannot rule! It’s against the rules of Auradon.” Chad announced. “Which means I’m next in line to rule!”  
  
Harry snarled at Chad, but Ben calmly motioned for Harry to come next to him.  
  
“An Omega can rule if his Alpha is willing to rule alongside of him. Which would make Harry Hook king as he is my Alpha, my true love.” Ben continued to announce.  
  
Harry stared at Ben dumbfounded unable to say anything.  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning this is a Bonding Sex Chapter. So if that's not your thing here is your warning now. 
> 
> I want to thank all of you for the comments and kudos. It is greatly appreciated. 
> 
> Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine. Any mistakes are mine.

Chapter 3: There’s a Whole World at Your Feet  
  
After Ben’s big announcement the Cotillion ended fairly quickly. The royals for Auradon announced a meeting with Beast, Ben, and Harry for the next day at noon. Chad had a smug smile on his face that Harry wanted to use his hook and pull it off. Ben lead the way down to his suite at Auradon.  
  
“Ben!” Mal called. “Ben!”  
  
Harry and Ben turned to see Mal running after them.  
  
“Ben, I want to talk to you. Alone.” Mal requested.  
  
“Of course.” Ben opened a door to a sitting room. “We’ll talk in the study, you don’t mind, Harry, do you?”  
  
Harry was watching Mal carefully. He shrugged as Ben and Mal walked into the study together and shut the door. Harry’s Alpha instincts shouted that Mal was still rotten to the core and that Ben was his. He quietly walked up to the door and using his Alpha instincts he called upon his temporary bond with his Omega to hear.  
  
***In Ben’s Study***  
  
“Mal –” Ben began.  
  
“Ben did you know on the Isle there are such things as “Open Relationships”’ Mal interrupted him.  
  
Ben stared at her and for some reason he could feel Harry growling in his head.  
  
“Come on Ben, Harry isn’t exactly presentable to meet any royalty.” Mal continued. “And with being in an open relationship we can still be together. I love you.”  
  
The study door flew open and off its hinges onto the floor causing both Mal and Ben to jump. Harry stood in front of them fuming.  
  
“Did I scare you?” Harry taunted. “That’s my specialty.”  
  
“This is a private conversation, Harry.” Mal snapped at him.  
  
“Not when it deals with my Omega.” Harry answered stepping between Mal and Ben. “Ben is mine.”  
  
“Harry, --” Ben began.  
  
“Shut up.” Harry ordered in a low voice. “I suggest you find a new plaything Mal. Ben is off limits.”  
  
Angry Alpha pheromones filled the room. Mal made a face as her Beta instincts breathed in, and caused her to move out of Ben’s suite.  
  
“You didn’t have to go all Alpha on her.” Ben scolded.  
  
“Didn’t have to go all Alpha on her?” Harry repeated walking into Ben’s space. “You just declared me your Alpha in front of everyone. A villain’s kid who you’ve spent only an hour with.”  
  
“Your good.” Ben answered backing up slowly. “You suppressed my heat so Uma couldn’t take over Auradon.”  
  
“Is that what you think I was doing.” Harry snarled as he maneuvered Ben so that he was standing in front of his desk. “You didn’t think I was tired of being Uma’s first mate and wanted to take over Auradon for myself?”  
  
Ben stared open mouthed at Harry. “You’re my true love. You broke the spell Uma created to make me in love with her.”  
  
“Did it ever occur to you that she used my blood in that potion? And because I was temporarily bonded to you that I only I could break you out of it?” Harry snapped in his face.  
  
Ben had the back of his legs against his desk. He was giving off frightened pheromones similar to that on the ship.  
  
Harry took a deep breath. Hearing Mal’s offer to Ben had really set him off. Even if he himself was rotten to the core, scaring Ben didn’t make him feel good.  
  
“You are mine.” Harry whispered to Ben.  
  
Then Harry did something completely out of character. He put his hook on Ben’s desk. Ben watched him warily as Harry had him blocked into his desk. Harry gently reached up and stroked one of his leather gloved hands to Ben’s face. Ben leaned into the touch  
  
“Harry –” Ben whispered.  
  
Harry didn’t answer. He’d been thinking of kissing Ben’s soft lips again. So as Harry had always done, he leaned down to take what he wanted. Ben’s lips were as soft as they were before during the kiss during the Cotillion. Ben let out a small gasp. Harry took that moment to slip his tongue inside Ben’s mouth and brought his other gloved hand to Ben’s face.  
  
Ben tasted like heaven with a flavor that was uniquely Ben. Harry held Ben’s face as he slid his tongue against Ben’s in a dance of dominance. Harry pulled away from Ben to rest his head on Ben’s forehead.  
  
“Harry –” Ben whispered again shakily.  
  
Harry’s eyes studied Ben’s hazel eyes that looked green like the sea. “Mine.” Harry whispered against his mouth and greedily took Ben’s mouth again.  
  
Ben held onto the desk as Harry kissed him again. He had never been kissed as if he was a meal and Harry was starving for him. Mal had never kissed him like this Ben thought and then Harry began kissing along Ben’s jaw and Ben forgot to think about anything but Harry.  
  
Ben’s head fell back all on its own to give Harry better access. He could feel himself getting hard and he fidgeted uncomfortably in his pants. Slowly, Harry unbuttoned the jacket one button at a time while continuing to kiss and nibble at Ben’s jaw. Ben couldn’t believe Harry when he said he was rotten to the core or just wanted to take Auradon for himself. No one who would take this much time could be that evil.  
  
“Harry –” Ben breathless said.  
  
Harry flicked his tongue over Ben’s ear and finished the last button on Ben’s Cotillion jacket. He looked over at Ben.  
  
“Harry… I’ve never done this before…” Ben said softly slowly opening his eyes.  
  
Ben’s words didn’t register as Harry leaned to kiss and nibble the other side of Ben’s jaw. Harry pushed Ben’s legs apart with his right knee and could feel Ben’s arousal through the dress pants. Ben began to rub himself against Harry’s leg.  
  
“Harry… I’ve never done this before…” Ben’s voice rang through his head. Harry’s head snapped up and away from Ben’s jaw. Ben opened his eyes and a reached out a hand to Harry as he continued to move away from him.  
  
“Don’t…” Ben’s voice was wrecked as he held onto Harry as if for dear life.  
  
“Ben –” Harry began.  
  
“Harry, I just told you that I’ve never done this before and your first reaction is to stop. You can’t be bad. I didn’t even ask you to stop. I don’t want you to stop.” Ben interrupted. He finally moved his hands to and lightly touched Harry’s face.  
  
Ben’s words angered Harry. He was a villain he was bad, rotten to the core in fact. Harry grabbed Ben’s hands and pushed them to his sides. Then he roughly pulled Ben’s jacket off down his arms. Harry picked up his hook and then used it to rip Ben’s Cotillion dress shirt right now the middle of his chest.  
  
Ben couldn’t help the moan that escaped his lips as the cold metal tip barely touched his chest. His hips bucked up and he could feel his arousal growing harder.  
  
It was Ben’s moan that brought Harry back to reality. This was Ben’s first time and Harry’s Alpha instincts kept shouting at him to be gentle. Harry pulled Ben’s ruined shirt away and looked up into Ben’s eyes.  
  
Ben lifted a hand to Harry’s and linked their fingers together. Harry could see his eyes blown with lust and fear. Harry was rock hard since the first moment he began kissing Ben. He needed some relief, but not with Ben looking so scared.  
  
“We don’t have to do anything tonight.” Harry said softly.  
  
“No, no I want to. I want you.” Ben replied hurriedly.  
  
Harry lifted Ben’s hand that was linked with his. He gently kissed his knuckles.  
  
“You look like you’re going to eat me alive.” Ben said softly.  
  
Harry gave Ben an evil grin and put his hook far away from Ben. He knew Ben would never look at his desk the same after tonight. Harry took Ben’s mouth is a hot searing kiss that took Ben’s breath away. Ben felt Harry’s other hand stroke his chest in long smooth strokes. Then he felt Harry’s free hand reach for the button on his Cotillion pants. Ben gasped into Harry’s mouth. Harry’s hot tongue slipped into Ben’s mouth at the moment he pulled the button free of his pants. Ben blushed his pants were soaked with precum and Harry hadn’t even touched him yet.  
  
Harry sensed Ben’s unease and looked into his eyes.  
  
“Don’t stop.” Ben begged.  
  
“You’re so responsive.” Harry praised him.  
  
Ben flushed at the praise. Harry let go of his hand and ran his hands down Ben’s chest, exploring. He lightly brushed Ben’s nipples and Ben gasped in surprise at the sensation. Ben looked down to watch Harry as his hands lowered to his pants. Harry slowly pulled Ben’s zipper down which caused Ben’s hips to buck. Once his zipper was down the whole way, Harry gave a hard jerk and Ben’s pants pooled at his feet. Harry quickly leaned down and untied his shoes and pulled his pants all the way off.  
  
Harry looked up at Ben watching him and gave him a wicked smile. He lowered himself in front of Ben and began to mouth Ben’s arousal through his silk boxers. Ben’s legs were shaking and continued to stare down at Harry.  
  
Still mouthing Ben, Harry pulled off his red jacket. He ran his hands up Ben’s calves, to his knees, up his thighs, and then right up under his boxers. Harry grasped both of Ben’s ass cheeks and slowly standing lifted Ben onto the desk. He pulled Ben’s boxers off and stared at him naked laying on the desk. Ben blushed and went to cover himself.  
  
“Don’t.” Harry ordered.  
  
“I’ve had gym class…” Ben began not meeting Harry’s eyes. “I know I’m… small.”  
  
Harry watched Ben and looked down at his cock. For an Omega, Ben was in no means small. Instead of answered Ben, Harry lowered his mouth the Omega’s cock. He relaxed his throat and swallowed Ben in one gulp. Harry then lifted his arm to reach and play with Ben’s sensitive nipples. Ben’s moans were getting louder and Harry continued to suck on his cock. Harry wanted to see how far he could push Ben and with his free hand began to play with the crack between Ben’s ass cheeks. Ben was withering and moaning on the desk.  
  
“Harry…” Ben cried.  
  
That was all the warning Harry got before Ben came in his mouth. Harry greedily swallowed all Ben had to offer.  
  
Ben had never had that feeling before of an orgasm. Amazing didn’t even begin to describe how he felt. It was all because of Harry Hook that he felt so relaxed. Harry was still touching him which caused a ripple effect on the aftershocks that began building in his body again.  
  
“So, you don’t mind that I’m small?” Ben whispered shyly.  
  
Harry was getting undressed, but he heard Ben. In all of his previous sexual experiences he never worried about making the other person cum or feel good. It was all about Harry and the other person making Harry feel good. Ben was changing him and he wasn’t so sure if liked it. More importantly, Harry was still hard and wanted to be deep inside Ben when he came.  
  
“You’re not small.” Harry leaned down and gave Ben a quick kiss.  
  
“But Harry –” Ben tried to argue but was cut off by Harry tweaking his nipples again.  
  
Harry had moved quickly down Ben’s body. He pushed Ben’s legs up so that his calves rested on his shoulders. Harry then slid his hands slowly down Ben’s legs as he had down earlier until he reached Ben’s ass. He slowly parted Ben’s ass cheeks and stuck one of his fingers into his mouth. Harry ran a finger around Ben’s outer rim before gently pushing a finger into Ben.  
  
Ben stiffened at the feeling of Harry’s finger inside him. The intrusion felt strange. “Harry…” Ben said softly.  
  
“Relax, Ben.” Harry soothed reaching up to stoke Ben’s slowly hardening cock.  
  
Ben forced himself to relax as his sensitive cock began to harden due to Harry’s stroking. Slowly, Harry moved his finger in and out of Ben. Ben’s cock began to leak precum again, but he also felt a strange slick feeling dripping down that he had never felt before.  
  
“Harry… I think I’m going to cum again… And I feel… wet…” Ben moaned worriedly. The feeling of Harry’s finger inside him followed by the slick was causing Ben to buck.  
  
“Come for me, Ben.” Harry ordered in his Alpha voice.  
  
Ben’s omega instincts pushed the orgasm from him. His insides clamped down on Harry’s finger. When he felt his sticky cum land on his stomach, Ben realized Harry’s finger felt different. Ben realized Harry had slipped in another finger and was scissoring Ben open.  
  
“You’re so tight.” Harry growled in his Alpha voice unknowingly.  
  
Ben’s omega instincts released more slick inside of him. He cried out as his still sensitive cock began to harden again due to Harry brushing against something inside of him like a magic button. Ben cried out.  
  
Harry added a third finger into Ben quickly pumping his fingers in and out over Ben’s gland. “I can’t wait until I’m inside you.” Harry praised Ben.  
  
“Haarry…” Ben stuttered. “Plleeaasse.”  
  
Ben’s Omega instincts caused more slick to be released and had Harry was unable to wait anymore. Harry removed his fingers and pulled Ben closer to the edge of the desk. Ben whined at the loss of contact. Harry quickly lined himself up and coated himself with Ben’s slick from his fingers. He slowly thrust in to Ben.  
  
Ben felt like he was being pulled apart and tried to pull away. “Harry.” Ben cried his voice full of terror.  
  
Harry put a hand on Ben’s hip to keep in still and quickly thrust balls deep into Ben. He had opened Ben enough to accept his cock, but with Ben being a virgin it would cause him pain no matter what Harry did. Harry waiting for Ben’s walls to adjust to his size.  
  
“Relax Ben. This is all very natural for an Omega.” Harry soothed kissing first one of Ben’s calves and then the other.  
  
Ben shivered and Harry slowly began to thrust in and out and the pain began to subside. Harry’s cock began to hit Ben’s gland and once again his cock began to harden in arousal.  
  
“Harry. Harry. Harry.” Ben chanted as Harry began to pick up speed.  
  
Harry felt his Alpha knot began. He knew the chances were very low for Ben to become pregnant, but he also needed to warn Ben about what was about to happen.  
  
“Ben.” Harry began. “I’m going to knot you.”  
  
“Yes.” Breathed Ben as his Omega instincts took over.  
  
Harry’s knot began to spread Ben wider. Harry watched Ben’s eyes widened at the pain and tried to escape the hand Harry still hand on his hip.  
  
“Harry…” Ben’s voice was frightened.  
  
Harry put his free arm underneath Ben’s back and lifted him up off the desk as his knot had them locked tight together. He licked at Ben’s sweat gland and then bit down on Ben’s neck completing the temporary bonding. Ben cried as he came again and Harry came harder than he ever had in his life filling Ben with his cum.  
  
“Where’s your room?” Harry asked after a few moments and began to carry Ben out of the study to the sitting area.  
  
“Our room.” Ben corrected and pointed to a door as he snuggled into Harrys chest.  
  
Harry laid Ben on top of the covers and maneuvered himself beside Ben while he waited for his knot to go down.  
  
“And you say you’re rotten to the core.” Ben murmured sleepily.  
  
Harry felt his knot start to go down and slowly started to pull out of Ben. He leaned down and checked Ben for any tearing. There was only a little blood.  
  
“Use the phone and hit 0. It’s the Fairy Service and you can order what you need.” Ben continued sleepily watching Harry.  
  
Harry picked up the phone and dialed 0 a female voice answered. “Fairy Service”.  
  
“I need antibiotic cream, Plan B tea, contraceptives for Ben, and an order of fish and chips and a Coke.” Harry said into the phone.  
  
“Bibbidi bobbidi boo.” The female voice said again.  
  
A tray cart appeared on the other side of the bed. Harry picked up a sleepy Ben and carried him to the shower. He turned on the water and began to wash Ben and the dried cum off his stomach. Then, Harry washed himself off quickly. He carried Ben out of the shower and dried him off and still dripping, carried Ben back to bed. Harry pulled the covers down and placed Ben on the clean sheets.  
  
Ben opened his eyes and watched Harry still wet from his shower go to the cart and get cream. He wandered back to Ben and met Ben’s eyes.  
  
“It’s going to be cold.” Harry said softly.  
  
Ben braced himself as the cold cream reached his sore hole and then a warmth of Harry’s fingers as he took care of Ben. Harry finished and went and picked up the tea.  
  
“What’s this?” Ben asked accepting the tea.  
  
Harry sat down beside Ben and looked ashamed. “I didn’t even think about a condom.” Harry looked away from Ben. “There’s not a very good chance that I got you pregnant, but I forgot to protect you.” Harry got up and grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist.  
  
Ben waited until Harry’s blue eyes returned to his. Then Ben sat up and drank the tea.  
  
“It shouldn’t be up to you to protect me. I should be taking contraceptives.” Ben stated putting the cup down.  
  
Harry got off the bed and returned with his Coke, his plate of fish and chips, and Ben’s contraceptives. “I already ordered them.” Harry said quietly handing the coke and packet of pills to Ben.  
  
Ben accepted the contraceptive and the coke took a pill and handed it back to Harry. He offered Ben some fish and chips, but Ben shook his head. Harry began to eat his fish and chips. Ben settled back into the pillows.  
  
“I’m glad it was you. I’m glad it will always be you.” Ben said softly closing his eyes as once again sleep was trying to claim him.  
  
“Sleep now.” Harry ordered Ben.  
  
Harry put his plate on the tray and moved Ben in a more comfortable looking position. He threw the towel on the floor crawled in bed beside Ben and covered them with the sheet. Ben snuggled closer to Harry. Tomorrow at noon they would be judged. The rest of the night was theirs.  
  
“I’m glad it will always be you too.” Harry whispered softly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if you bypassed the last chapter, this chapter brings you up to date. I don't own anything and all mistakes are mine. 
> 
> A big thank you for all the kudos and comments. I hope you all are enjoying how the story is progressing.

Chapter 4: It is not what things are; it is what they seem to be.  
  
Ben woke up in bed alone. The side of the bed where Harry had slept was cool to touch. He stretched his arms out and heard the sound of crackling paper. Ben picked up the note and sat up to read it.  
  
“Ben, I went to see Gil. I’ll be back around 10am so we can get ready to see the Royal council. -Harry.” Ben read aloud.  
  
Ben rolled the piece of paper into a ball and threw it toward the trash can. It missed by a mile. Harry got jealous over Mal offering Ben an open relationship, but Harry never promised Ben he wouldn’t be in one. Gil and Harry were from the Isle of the Lost after all.  
  
The more Ben stayed thinking on the bed the angrier he became. Was Harry telling the truth last night? Did Harry really only temporarily bond with him so that he would no longer be Uma’s first mate? And if he was tired of being Uma’s first mate there was no way Harry would be okay with being Ben’s first mate and allow him to rule.  
  
Ben slowly got up. He was still sore from bonding with Harry last night. Ben would never regret going after Mal as he had thought himself a Beta at the time. It had led him to his true self and Harry. Even if the empty bed caused Ben to believe that Harry was regretting bonding to him. Ben’s eyes filled with tears and he went to get dressed to find Mal and see if the offer stood for the open relationship.  
  
***In Gil’s Dorm***  
  
Harry hadn’t said much since he knocked on Gil’s dorm early this morning. They had been best friends for years. Harry had walked in and sat on Gil’s bed. Gil sat at the desk, but neither had moved to completely shut the door. On the Isle, neither worried about shutting doors as most people were afraid to go near the two Villains.  
  
“So, are you going to tell me what’s eating you or are you just missing me?” Gil asked after 15 minutes of silence.  
  
This is why Harry and Gil had been friends for so long. Everyone seemed to underestimate Gil. Uma was constantly underestimating him. Harry had tried to step in once, but Gil had brushed it aside. Gil declared Harry his best friend and that no one else needed to take Gil seriously.  
  
“Ben and I bonded.” Harry said quietly putting his head in his hands. “Because I lost my temper when Mal offered him to have an open relationship with her. Like we have on the Isle. And I just lost it. I’ve never felt so possessive of someone and I wanted to shout that Ben was mine.”  
  
Gil straddled a chair backwards and laid his head on his arms watching Harry. He didn’t say anything.  
  
“I was his first.” Harry said slowly. “I don’t honestly know if I can say that about anyone from the Isle. Then with Uma.”  
  
“Uma used you.” Gil interrupted. “She was an Alpha who used the magic of the sea witch to have you believe that two Alphas together would be enough. That she wanted something more and she wanted to share it with you. Then Ben started the invitations off the island.”  
  
Harry looked up at Gil. Gil was still watching Harry intently. Harry didn’t notice the shadow under the door. Gil noticed Ben pausing near the open door to listen.  
  
“Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos left. Uma wanted a ship. She wanted your ship.” Gil continued. “Uma declared herself captain and you her first mate.”  
  
“I declared myself first mate.” Harry interrupted.  
  
Gil stared at him. “You can bullshit whoever else you please, but I was there, Harry. Uma is a true villain and took what she wanted. She didn’t care who she had to step on to get there.” Gil continued. “Time goes on, Mal runs back to the Isle for god only knows why.”  
  
“And we nicked Ben from Jay, Carlos, and Evie.” Harry remembered.  
  
Harry looked down at his hookless hands. He had left the hook on the desk in Ben’s study. He had never left his hook lying around before.  
  
“Harry, why did you ask me to fetch the salt water for suppressing Ben’s heat?” Gil asked having been noticing Ben’s constant shadow under the door.  
  
“I knew I could trust you to help me keep him safe.” Harry admitted. “And that you wouldn’t tell Uma what I was doing. I forced a temporary bond on him and then I manipulated him into a full bond last night. I’m as bad as Uma.”  
  
“The temporary bond helped him escape the Isle. And last night when you forced Ben to bond with you; when he begged you to stop, that he didn’t want to bond with you, you ignored him?” Gil asked slowly stretching.  
  
“Of course not.” Harry snapped. “Especially not when he admitted I would be his first.”  
  
“That’s what makes you different from Uma.” Gil smiled and pushed the door the whole way open knocking Ben on his ass. Ben cried out in surprise as Harry rushed up to help him up shooting a glare at Gil.  
  
“Hey Ben, eavesdrop often?” Gil asked crossing his arms.  
  
“You knew he was there the whole time?” Harry hissed at him.  
  
“You should have kept a better eye on your Omega.” Gil chastised.  
  
Ben looked back and forth between Harry and Gil. “You’re not in an open relationship with Gil?”  
  
Gil roared with laughter and Harry looked curiously down at Ben.  
  
“Why would you think Gil and I –” Harry began.  
  
“Well you did rush out after bonding the king to see your best friend. It’s easy enough to draw conclusions.” Gil continued to hold his side laughing.  
  
Harry glared at Gil before turning to Ben. “Gil is my best friend. I pulled him to Auradon with me when Belle begged Fairy Godmother to bring me to you.”  
  
Ben looked away from Harry. “I thought with Mal saying about the open relationship that you really wanted to be with Gil and you were settling for me. So, I was going to ask Mal if her open relationship offer was still good.”  
  
Gil swore under his breath and glanced at Harry. They had been friends too long for Gil not to notice how tense Harry’s shoulders were.  
  
“We’re going to talk all about this in our own suite. We have a big royal meeting to get ready for.” Harry said through clenched teeth.  
  
Harry pulled Ben to his feet. He gave a one-armed salute to Gil while his other arm was wrapped around Ben. Gil returned it and shut the door shaking his head.  
  
***The Suite***  
  
Harry kept an arm around Ben the whole way from Gil’s dorm to their own suite. Harry unlocked the door to their sitting room ushered Ben in and then locked the door. Ben stood with his arms crossed facing Harry.  
  
“Did you take your contraceptive this morning?” Harry asked in an eerily calm voice, running a hand through his hair.  
  
“No.” Ben answered in a small voice. “I forgot.”  
  
Harry quickly walked into the bedroom got a pill out of the packet for Ben and a glass of water. He walked back to the sitting room and handed Ben the water and pill. Ben accepted the glass and the pill, but didn’t take it.  
  
“They’re not going to accept you as king, and I don’t want you to feel like I only want you to be my first mate.” Ben said sadly. “So, it really doesn’t matter if I’d get pregnant or not.”  
  
“Of course, it matters.” Harry insisted. “You are king and you’re going to continue to be king. We just have to convince the others that the only things that have changed is that you now need to take a break during your heats and a contraceptive in the morning.”  
  
Ben stared at Harry. Then, he popped the pill in his mouth and drank all the water. Ben then sat the empty glass down on the coffee table.  
  
“You don’t want to be king and lower the curtain on the Isle?” Ben asked curiously. “You keep making sure I won’t get pregnant, but isn’t that the best way to keep the crown for yourself? Keep me busy with children?”  
  
“I don’t want the stupid crown. I don’t even want to be king.” Harry snapped at Ben. “As an Alpha I would love to get you pregnant with my child.” Harry rubbed a hand over his face. “But it wouldn’t make you happy. And more than anything else, I want you to be happy.  
  
Ben stared open mouth at Harry.  
  
“I knew when we nicked you that you were different. I couldn’t explain it then.” Harry got up and started pacing. “Then when Mal offered her stupid open relationship… I was jealous. I don’t want to share you. I want you all to myself. You’re mine. But Ben, I never asked what you wanted and that was wrong. If you want your suite back to yourself; I can go share the dorm with Gil.”  
  
Harry took a deep breath and stood still in front of Ben. “But if you want an open relationship with Mal, if that will make you happy, then I won’t stop you. On the Isle we had a lot of manipulating and doing what we didn’t want to. I can’t do that to you.”  
  
Ben stared at Harry. Never in his wildest dreams did he think that his Alpha, his true mate, would just want him to be happy. Nothing else mattered.  
  
Harry took Ben’s silence as a different meaning. “Ok, well I’m going to grab my hook and then I’ll just stay with Gil. If you want me before your heat let me know.”  
  
Harry walked past Ben who stood watching him. He picked up his hook from the desk walking over the door he had broken just the night before.  
  
“And you would stay with Gil until I wanted you?” Ben asked slowly.  
  
“Ben, I just want you to be happy.” Harry answered. “It will be easier for you to keep the crown if I’m not in the picture. “Presentable” is the word Mal used.”  
  
Harry walked past Ben towards the door.  
  
“Do you regret bonding with me last night?” Ben asked quietly.  
  
Harry turned around quickly. “No.”  
  
“You make me happy, Harry.” Ben began. “Last night when I told you that you were my first and you stopped. You continued because I wanted to, and then you took care of me after.  
  
Harry stared at Ben. “And if you had said you weren’t ready, that you weren’t sure. I would have stopped.”  
  
Ben walked over to Harry and lifted his mouth to his. Harry’s lips were chapped, but Ben didn’t care. Ben pushed at Harry’s red jacket and wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck.  
  
“Ben, we’ll be late for the Royal Counsel.” Harry whispered against his lips.  
  
“We can be late. My Alpha wants me to be happy.” Ben answered between kisses as he reached his hands under Harry’s shirt. “And listens to me when I say I want to bond with My Alpha, but would stop if I asked. I want to show My Alpha I care about him being happy too.”  
  
***The Meeting of the Royal Counsel***  
Ben was late and Ben was always five minutes early to everything. Prince charming tapped his fingers on the table, Chad looked bored, Queen Jasmine was filing her nails, and Beast couldn’t stop fidgeting.  
  
“Ben was never late before he bonded with that villain.” Prince Charming pointed out for the umpteenth time.  
  
“Ben has spent all his time making being king his top priority.” Jasmine commented. “It’s about time he realized that time for himself is just as important.”  
  
Prince Charming opened his mouth to reply when Aladdin raised an eyebrow. No one in Auradon corrected Jasmine.  
  
“I think its nice Ben found someone.” Ariel chimed in.  
  
The door burst open to Harry Hook dressed in his true pirate fashion. Harry was dressed in his red jacket, pirate hat, hook in his left hand, and black eyeliner that he wore for when Ben had been kidnapped. Ben was right behind him dressed to the nines in his royal blues.  
  
“Ben, Harry so glad you could make it to the Royal Meeting.” Chad sarcastically announced to everyone in the room.  
  
Harry wandered around the room taking in the paintings of all the “Happily Ever After” couples. Ben went and stood beside Beast.  
  
“Are we going to begin or are you going to continue to check out Auradon’s Royalty?” Chad asked sharing a knowing look with Prince Charming.  
  
“You can begin.” Harry said shaking his hook at him. “I’m only here on account of a technicality.”  
  
Harry was staring at picture of Beast and Belle when he swiped his finger in the air and turned around pulling his finger out of his mouth. Ben stared at Harry’s finger.  
  
“A technicality?” Beast questioned looking from Ben to Harry.  
  
“A technicality.” Harry confirmed as he continued his wandering. “See I have no desire to be king.”  
  
Prince and Chad Charming snorted in disbelief.  
  
“See this Omegas can’t rule law you guys have is garbage.” Harry began ignoring the snorts. “Because Ben was ruling for over a year and he IS an Omega.”  
  
Jasmine watched Harry continue to roam around the room playing with his hook. Ben was watching Harry. They hadn’t talked about what Harry was planning to say. Ben had been more concerned about other things Harry’s mouth could do.  
  
“Ben wants to continue ruling.” Harry continue to the still silent room. “Sure, he’s going to need time off during his heats, but other than that Ben is still the same.”  
  
“Ben is not the same. He’s now an Omega.” Chad interrupted. “Auradon Law states an Omega cannot rule. As for choosing an Alpha; he should have had enough sense to bond with a more appropriate Alpha.”  
  
Harry whirled around and had his hook at Chad’s neck. “Do not insult Ben in front of me EVER again.” Harry snarled.  
  
“Harry.” Ben cautioned. “Please, put the hook down.”  
  
Harry glanced at Ben. Then he slowly lowered his hook away from Chad’s neck.  
  
“Ben deserves to stay king.” Harry began again. “Ben shouldn’t be expected to pick an Alpha to rule for him while he minds the children.”  
  
Chad and Prince Charming looked aghast at Harry’s brashness.  
  
“According to Auradon history, an Omega has ruled.” Harry continued and made eye contact with Jasmine. “Queen Jasmine has been ruling and minding her children for the past thirty years. Or are the records wrong?  
  
Everyone in the room stared at Jasmine and Aladdin. Jasmine nodded. A collective gasp went around the Royal Counsel.  
  
“I don’t want to rule.” Harry broke the silence. “But if you force me to rule instead of Ben then I plan to lower the curtain around the Isle of the Lost as my first proclamation.”  
  
“You wouldn’t!” Prince Charming bellowed.  
  
“Harry and Ben should not be allowed any part to rule in the kingdom.” Chad added on to his father.  
  
An uproar began around the Royal Counsel. Harry gave his evil villain smirk as chaos continued. Ben felt his heart sink.  
  
Jasmine stood up and walked over to where Harry stood. The room quieted down as they watched her.  
  
“Trying to scare us into allowing Ben to continue to rule?” Jasmine asked.  
  
“That’s my specialty.” Harry confided to her.  
  
“As one Omega to another.” Jasmine began. “I vote Ben continues to rule and that the Omega rule be abolished. All in favor?”  
  
Harry and Beast raised their hands simultaneously. Aladdin followed as well as other members of the Royal Counsel. Only Prince Charming and Chad refused to raise their hands.  
  
Jasmine nudged Harry back into wandering around the room. Harry stopped close enough to Chad’s ear, but far enough away as if admiring Jasmine and Aladdin’s portrait.  
  
“If you do not vote Ben to be king, then nothing will stop me from using my hook and making you disappear.” Harry murmured in a low voice.  
  
Chad glared at Harry but staring warily at his hook, reluctantly raised his hand. Prince Charming stared at his son.  
  
“It’s important to know when you’ve been beaten.” Harry murmured to him as he sauntered over to Ben.  
  
Jasmine raised an eyebrow and Prince Charming raised his hand as well.  
  
“Thank you all!” Ben graciously accepted his crown back from his father. He reached out his hand to Harry and linked their fingers together.  
  
“During my heats, I would like Queen Jasmine to rule over Auradon. If it is something pressing that she would need me, Harry would not feel threatened by her during my heat.” Ben continued. “I have no doubt that Queen Jasmine can handle things.”  
  
“Yes, Your Highness.” Jasmine nodded her head to Ben.  
  
Ben squeezed Harry’s hand. During the Royal Counsel meeting Ben had gotten hotter and hotter in his Royal Blues. Touching Harry’s hand seemed to help just a little. Ben’s skin felt tight and itchy, and Harry’s nostrils flared.  
  
“We have to go.” Harry interrupted the cheering. “Queen Jasmine, if you need anything, please knock first.”  
  
Silence broke out and several of the Alpha’s noticed the smell of an Omega’s slick and heat pheromones began to perfume the air.  
  
Harry growled and grabbed Ben by the arm and led him towards their suite. Ben was stumbling and panting.  
  
“Harry…” Ben cried breathlessly.  
  
Harry picked Ben up and began to run towards their suite.  
  



	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is another SMUT chapter about Ben's heat and things that go along with it. If you're not a fan of SMUT please scroll down to the Chapter Notes at the End as I have given a spoiler alert summary. If you scroll to "***The Three Good Fairies Doctors Office***" There is important info under that heading. 
> 
> Thank you all for the kudos and comments, I apologize for the time it has taken to get Chapter 5 posted for you.
> 
> All mistakes are mine, I do not own Disney Descendants, and so on and so forth. Enjoy!

Chapter 5: In Every Job That Must Be Done There is an Element of Fun  
  
Harry was panicked as he ran towards his and Ben’s suite. An Omega in heat so out in the open was very vulnerable. It made Harry’s inside clench.  
  
“Harry…” Ben murmured. “Harry please I want to be full of your cum.”  
  
Harry looked down at Ben fidgeting in his arms. Ben’s eyes were blown and his Omega instincts were beginning to take over.  
  
“Shhh, just hold on Ben.” Harry tried to soothe while he continued to run. “Just a little longer. Just hold on a little longer.”  
  
“You’ve been saying that.” Ben whined. “Harry, I need you. I need you to fill me. Babies, Harry we could start on babies.”  
  
Harry began to relax as the door to their room was in sight. He pushed through the door and dropped Ben on the couch in their sitting room.  
  
“Harry, please I can’t wait.” Ben begged. “Please hard, fast, now.”  
  
Ben’s begging blew the last of Harry’s control. Harry ripped off Ben’s clothes with his hook. Buttons flew everywhere and Harry found Ben more a hinderance than a help in getting his pants off.  
  
“Harry!” Ben moaned breathless every time Harry’s hook skimmed over his skin. “Harry, please I’ll be such a good Omega for you.  
  
Harry grinned at the fact that his hook could turn Ben on more. He finally wrestled Ben’s pants off and took Ben’s cock in his mouth.  
  
“Harry…” Ben cried. “Harry… It’s supposed to be you…”  
  
Harry licked his way down the vein on Ben’s cock and pulled off with an audible “Pop”.  
  
“No baby…” Harry murmured as he pulled his pants off. “This is about us.”  
  
Ben writhed on the couch reaching for Harry as he slowly climbed up Ben’s flushed body. Ben bucked his hips trying to get Harry inside of him.  
  
“Patience, Ben, I need to prep you first.” Harry explained between kisses.  
  
“Harry… Unggg!” Ben cried. “I can’t wait anymore!”  
  
Harry worked his way back down Ben’s body until he reached his nipples. They were already peaked and begging Harry to take them into his mouth. Harry licked and sucked Ben’s nipple into his mouth making him cry out in pleasure while his other hand tweaked the other. He lightly grazed Ben’s nipple with his teeth and then repeated the process with to the other nipple.  
  
“Harry… I can’t…” Ben cried as he came.  
  
“Shhhh… you cum as much as you need.” Harry soothed as he nibbled his way down Ben’s stomach.  
  
Ben continued to wither as Harry worked his way to down licking the head of Ben’s cock. Harry lifted Ben off the couch and leaned down to lick the slick around his hole.  
  
“Harry!” Ben screamed and came again just as Harry slipped a finger inside of him along with his tongue.  
  
Harry continued to work Ben’s tight hole with his finger. Ben felt tighter than last night when they first bonded. Harry carefully inserted another finger and began scissoring Ben open.  
  
“Harry…” Ben whined and wriggled on Harry’s fingers. “Please Harry, Please Alpha.”  
  
Ben wriggled up and brushed his lips across Harry’s bond mark.  
  
Harry met Ben and his eyes were full blown Alpha. He positioned his cock at Ben’s slick entrance and pushed right in. Harry began thrusting quickly into Ben and kept nudging at Ben’s prostate making him see stars.  
  
“Please Harry… Please… I need full of cum.” Ben panted and cried. “I need full of your cum and babies, Harry. Please Harry. I’ll be so good for you.”  
  
Harry felt his knot begin as he continued to thrust into Ben. He slowed as he breached the soft virgin tissue of Ben’s breeding hole.  
  
“Harry…” Ben tried to move away from the pain. “Harry, it hurts.”  
  
Harry began kissing Ben again and continued to push his knot into Ben. He felt Ben’s breeding hole suck in his cock head and locked it in place. Harry orgasmed harder and came harder than he ever had in his life.  
  
Ben collapsed under Harry. Harry shifted to Ben was on top while he waited for his knot to deflate inside of Ben.  
  
“Harry.” Ben whispered sleepily. “Harry, I think I lost my six pack and its gone.”  
  
Harry moved his right hand between him and Ben and felt Ben’s belly. Ben was right, the six pack was gone replaced by a soft belly replaced by his Omega genetics. Harry couldn’t help but feel turned on by the fact that Ben’s Omega genetics were becoming more prominent.  
  
“Ohh…” Ben groaned feeling Harry’s knot begin to build again. “I thought… I thought you wanted me fit like I was…”  
  
Harry was watching Ben closely. “I loved your six pack, but nothing turns me on more than seeing you having a soft Omega pouch. It’s my Alpha instincts, I can’t help it.”  
  
Ben looked up at Harry as if to see if he was lying. Harry gave Ben a wicked grin and gave a contented sigh.  
  
“What?” Ben asked curiously.  
  
“We keep talking about your sexy omega body, my knot is never going to go down.” Harry teased.  
  
***Several Hours Later****  
  
Harry’s knot finally deflated hours ago and he had carried Ben to bed. Harry had forgotten to order Ben’s tea to prevent pregnancy. He wasn’t sure what had woken him as Ben was curled tight against him. A feeling of panic went through Harry as he realized that Ben’s scent had changed. Then, Harry heard a soft knocking. He left the bed without disturbing Ben.  
  
After grabbing a robe, Harry quietly walked through the sitting room and opened the door. Mal was standing on the other side. Harry lifted an eyebrow at her keeping the door part way closed as to not wake Ben.  
  
“Jay and Carlos walked in on Chad planning something with Prince Charming. It sounds like they want to kidnap Ben and have Chad impregnate him.” Mal explained.  
  
“I think Chad’s going to have to wait six months.” Harry commented as  
he pushed the door open the whole way and turned to let Mal in. He froze as he turned and Ben was standing in the doorway to the bedroom.  
  
“How do you know I’m pregnant?” Ben asked quietly.  
  
Harry met Ben’s gaze head on and felt Mal staring at him.  
  
“How do you know I’m pregnant?” Ben shouted.  
  
“It’s your scent.” Mal answered for him. “Omegas give off a scent for their Alpha to alert them that their heat is over and they were impregnated during their heat.”  
  
“I forgot to order the Plan B tea last night after my knot deflated. I was more concerned with carrying you to bed to be comfortable.” Harry dragged a hand down his face. “Then I woke up and caught your scent. I’m so sorry, Ben.”  
  
“I came to tell you that Chad and Charming planned to kidnap and impregnate you. So that they can take the crown.” Mal broke the silence. “Jay and Carlos heard them. They went to tell Queen Jasmine, but I wanted to tell you myself.”  
  
Ben still hadn’t said anything yet. He continued to stand at the door.  
  
“You’re not going anywhere alone, indefinitely.” Harry said. “Gil or I will accompany you. Mal would you Evie, Jay or Carlos mind accompanying Ben?”  
  
“Because you think I’m pregnant?” Ben finally spoke.  
  
“No, because I don’t want Chad or Charming to hurt you.” Harry answered. “As for being pregnant if you don’t want to be… There are options you can choose… And I’ll support you no matter what.”  
  
“Ben, I agree with Harry. You shouldn’t be alone.” Mal added. “Jay, Carlos, Evie, and I already discussed staying with you. Being able to add in Gil and Harry will keep you safe until Chad and Charming are sorted out.”  
  
Ben sighed loudly.  
  
“This is non-negotiable, babe.” Harry said.  
  
“I will remind you, Harry that I am king.” Ben suddenly stated in his “king” voice. He finally entered the sitting room. “And I will not be needing babysitters.”  
  
“I should go.” Mal announced to no one in particular.  
  
Harry glared at Ben but walked Mal to the door. When Mal left Harry locked the door.  
  
“I will remind you, Ben that I am Your Alpha.” Harry’s Alpha voice came out. “If I say you need a babysitter, you will have a babysitter.”  
  
“No.” Ben responded.  
  
“No?” Harry demanded his Alpha instincts taking over. “I am your bonded Alpha. You will do as I say.”  
  
Harry walked right into Ben’s space. Ben’s Omega instinct had him baring his neck to Harry. Harry ripped Ben’s clothes off his body.  
  
“If I say you need protection you will have it.” Harry snarled. “If I want my cock inside you, you will accept it.”  
  
Harry ran his hands down Ben’s body and Ben trembled. The feral look in Harry’s eyes was scaring Ben. Harry stuck his finger in his mouth and dragged his finger around the outer rim of Ben’s hole.  
  
“Harry. Harry, you’re scaring me.” Ben whimpered.  
  
Harry inserted his finger fully into Ben. Quickly, a second finger was inserted into Ben and Harry began scissoring his fingers barely touching Ben’s prostate. He was holding Ben tightly and his fingers were digging into the walls inside of Ben.  
  
“Harry, Harry stop!” Ben cried. “Harry, please stop. Harry… Not like this please it hurts!”  
  
Harry removed his fingers and shook his head as if to clear it.  
  
Harry said nothing as he walked away from Ben. He grabbed a pillow from the bedroom and headed over to the couch.  
  
“Where are you going.” Ben asked in a small voice.  
  
“Well, I fucked up and got you pregnant.” Harry answered. “A few moments ago, my Alpha Instincts took over and I almost rapped you. I think it’s better if you call Mal or Evie to stay with you.”  
  
“You said almost.” Ben whispered. “Harry, you stopped.”  
  
“What happens next time, Ben?” Harry shouted. “I was raised on the Isle of the Lost. I’m Captain Hook’s kid. Maybe I deliberately got you pregnant!”  
  
“I don’t believe you.” Ben said softly. “You wouldn’t have given me the choice to terminate the pregnancy if you deliberately got me pregnant. And right now, you’re feeling guilty about hurting me. While it may be the pregnancy hormones or a little of the aftermath of my heat… Harry, I want you. I want your cock inside me and I want you to knot me.”  
  
Harry cupped Ben’s face in his hands. “You’re too good for me.”  
  
Ben leaned up and touched his lips to Harry’s. “You’re everything to me.” Ben murmured against his lips.  
  
Once again Harry let his hands roam over Ben’s naked body. Harry felt his cock continue to harden as his hands roamed over Ben’s soft stomach.  
  
“If I’m really pregnant, I won’t be staying small for long.” Ben murmured as Harry continued to let his hands roam.  
  
Ben pushed open Harry’s robe open and for the first time Ben’s hands roamed Harry’s body. He pushed away Harry’s hands and slid down Harry’s body.  
  
“Ben...” Harry groaned.  
  
Ben cautiously licked Harry’s cock like it was an ice cream cone. Carefully, Ben opened his mouth and slowly sucked the head of Harry’s cock. Ben relaxed his throat and took Harry’s cock deeper.  
  
“Ben…” Harry groaned out gently tugging at Ben’s hair.  
  
In response Ben lightly grazed Harry’s cock with his teeth and felt Harry cum right down his throat. Ben swallowed all of Harry’s cum.  
  
Harry pulled Ben to his feet and carried him back to the bedroom. After kissing and sucking every inch of Ben’s body, Harry slid his cock into Ben. Ben was kissing Harry as if he was all the oxygen he needed as he came. Harry picked up speed and thrust harder into Ben pumping more cum into Ben. Breathlessly, Harry pulled out of Ben slowly and laid next to him on the bed.  
  
“What if I am pregnant?” Ben asked quietly.  
  
Harry inhaled sharply and continued inhaling around Ben until he laughed.  
  
“My Alpha Instincts say you are.” Harry responded.  
  
“What are we going to do?” Ben whispered.  
  
“First we’re going to the doctors to confirm your pregnancy and get you checked out.” Harry answered. “Then we can do whatever you want.”  
  
“What if I don’t want to be pregnant.” Ben whispered.  
  
“Then you won’t be pregnant.” Harry answered.  
  
“What if I want to be pregnant with your child?” Ben whispered.  
  
Harry didn’t answer. Instead he flipped Ben onto his back and loomed over him. Harry braced most of his weight on his arms and legs as not to crush Ben.  
  
“Do you want to be pregnant with my child?” Harry asked Ben hoarsely.  
  
“You want me pregnant with your child.” Ben answered sadly.  
  
Harry kissed Ben lightly on the lips. “I do want you pregnant with my child. Even after bonding with you I’m still afraid you’re going to leave me. A child would mean I’d still get to have you in my life. Even if it’s just picking up and dropping off.” Harry answered. “But I want you to be happy more. So, if you don’t want to be pregnant, you won’t be. If you decide you want to be pregnant, well…”  
  
“The doctors don’t open for another hour.” Ben whispered kissing Harry on the lips.  
  
“Work, work, work.” Harry teased as he slid his cock back inside Ben and tasted himself on Ben’s tongue.  
  
***In The Three Good Fairies Doctors Office***  
  
Ben and Harry arrived for an appointment to see Dr. Fauna about him possibly being pregnant. Dr. Fauna helped Ben up on the table and put his feet in the stirrups. Ben flushed in embarrassment. Harry held Ben’s hand through Dr. Fauna’s investigation.  
  
“You’re a rare Omega, King Ben.” Dr. Fauna stated.  
  
“How so?” Harry questioned.  
  
“You’re a True Mate Omega. Which means you won’t present until you meet your true mate or true love.” Dr. Fauna explained. “Let me guess when you two first met, you’re heat began quickly?”  
  
Ben and Harry nodded at her.  
  
“I thought so. Which explains why you thought you were a Beta.” Dr. Fauna explained. “And you could have lived out life as a Beta until the time came to have children. You would have been infertility due to being a True Mate Omega which would have been found at an examination.”  
  
Ben still held Harry’s hand but Harry couldn’t look at Ben. He had done this to him. Turned him into and Omega, made him pregnant, have Chad and Charming after him… It was all Harry’s fault…  
  
“I’ll need a blood sample to confirm pregnancy, but King Ben I’d also like to do an internal ultrasound as well.” Dr. Fauna requested. “As I’ve never examined you before, I need to start your patient history.”  
  
Ben nodded. Dr. Fauna looked to Harry for confirmation who also nodded. Dr. Fauna took the blood sample quickly and had that started when she began the ultrasound. Ben fidgeted as it was inserted inside of him.  
  
“It’s cold…” Ben hissed when Harry glanced at him.  
  
“You’ve grown accustomed to your Alpha.” Fauna responded knowingly.  
  
Dr. Fauna switched on a few dials and Ben’s insides came to view on the screen.  
  
“This over here is the birth canal. In can form during heats or as a result of pregnancy.” Dr. Fauna pointed out some black shadows. “What we’re looking for is… Congratulations King Ben and Harry.”  
  
Ben turned pale. “But my heat just began last night and Harry scented the change…”  
  
“How can you tell?” Harry asked curiously.  
  
“Your breeding hole is currently sealed except to allow cum to go through. It’s meant to protect the child or children during the next six months. If you weren’t pregnant it wouldn't be sealed.” Dr. Fauna answered pointing out the seal. “You’re going to start getting breasts to produce milk and your hips are going to get bigger. King Ben, you are aware that you’re balls and penis will shrink and turn out to be useless for you?”  
  
The look of panic on Ben’s face had Harry lightly tracing his finger of his sweat glands and sending reassurances.  
  
“What if Ben doesn’t want to be pregnant?” Harry asked quietly as Dr. Fauna removed the internal ultrasound wand from Ben.  
  
“That’s absurd. An Omega’s duty in life is to be breed and have children for their Alpha.” Dr. Fauna responded in outrage. “King Ben would need your permission to have any type of elective abortion.”  
  
“I want it on record that he has it.” Harry snapped back.  
  
Dr. Fauna looked at Ben and Harry carefully. Dr. Merryweather knocked lightly and carried in the results of Ben’s bloodwork.  
  
“There is a high hormone count which means King Ben is pregnant with more than one child. I want to see him back in four weeks to do better scan.” Dr. Fauna advised reading the bloodwork as Dr. Merryweather left.  
  
Ben’s eyes were frantic even with Harry trying to soothe Ben.  
  
“How long until I can’t do any type of abortion?” Ben asked.  
  
Harry felt his heart sink. He didn’t want Ben to abort the children. Harry wanted Ben pregnant for his own selfish reasons and that was just so someone would want him and to stick around this time.  
  
“Four weeks.” Dr. Fauna answered. “Your Alpha must be present and must sign all the forms that you are allowed an abortion.”  
  
“If that’s what you choose.” Harry squeezed Ben’s hand when he said it.  
  
"Now, Harry Ben is going to need a lot of cum to keep those children of yours safe until the decision is made for abortion. If you can get Dr. Flora a sample she can make some nutritional supplements for Ben during the day at school. King Ben your going to have to be eating differently too as you are now eating for the children." Dr. Fauna continued down her list. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Summary:
> 
> Ben goes in to heat. Harry and Ben have sex. Neither of them order Plan B tea to prevent Ben from getting pregnant. Harry awakes to Ben smelling different and Mal knocking at the door. Mal has come to warn them that Chad and Prince Charming are planning to kidnap Ben and have Chad impregnate Ben. Harry tells Mal that they'll have to wait six months due to Ben is now pregnant. 
> 
> If you did not read ***The Three Good Fairies Doctors Office*** Ben is confirmed pregnant with multiple children and is told to come back in four weeks to see how the pregnancy is progressing. As Ben is not sure if he wants to have children with Harry or not... Ben has four weeks to decide but if he does decide on an abortion Harry must be present and given permission. 
> 
> So now you are brought up to speed if this is not your cup of tea.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Thank you for all hanging with me. 
> 
> All mistakes are mine, I don't own Disney.
> 
> Heads up, if you are a true Dizzy fan - I aged her up a little bit. I promise its a little underage, but its not child abuse.

Chapter 6: Oh, bother! I do hate Shoddy Work!  
  
***A few days later. ***  
  
Harry and Ben followed the nutrition guidelines for Ben. Harry made sure that Ben was never alone and was always in the company of someone else. Neither of them brought up terminating the pregnancy.  
  
“I have a meeting with Jasmine and the counsel this morning.” Ben announced. “I need to keep my promise to Evie to bring Dizzy Tremaine over.”  
  
Gil who had been walking with Harry and Ben looked up.  
  
“Dizzy is coming here?” Gil asked excitedly.  
  
Harry stared at his best friend while holding Ben’s hand.  
  
“Can I be on the team to go get her?” Gil pleaded with Ben.  
  
Unknowingly, Ben placed a hand on his slowly rounding stomach. Without the constant workouts and feeling like he was forced to eat all the time, Ben was noticeably gaining weight. His hips were flaring out and a slight bump would show depending on the clothes he would wear. Harry had woken one morning to Ben crying hysterically that Harry wouldn’t want him anymore with how fat he had gotten.  
  
Harry squeezed Ben’s hand smiling remembering how he had proven how much he wanted Ben. Ben had been marked all over with hickeys.  
  
“Harry is going to be on the team too.” Ben added silently rubbing his stomach.  
  
“And you’re going to be spending time with Mal while Evie, Jay, Lonnie, and Carlos come with me.” Harry continued.  
  
“You mean babysit me.” Ben teased lifting his mouth for kiss.  
  
“You two get more lovey dovey every day.” Gil complained looking away. “On the Isle, I would have thrown you in a rain barrel.”  
  
“Well, no more are coming over after Dizzy. Fairy Godmother advised that with the curtain being lowered so many times its beginning to weaken.” Ben brought them back on track. “So Mal, Evie, Fairy Godmother, and the Good Fairies are going to create a spell to strengthen the curtain.”  
  
***On the Ride to the Isle***  
  
Ben was safe with Mal and Harry was on his way back to the Isle. He was dressed to the nines with his hook and a sword where it belonged. Harry looked around at Jay, Lonnie, Gil, Carlos, and Evie they were all dressed in their Villain outfits.  
  
Jay parked the car and they all split up agreeing to meet in an hour. Jay and Lonnie went one way; Evie and Carlos another, and Harry and Gil went another way.  
  
“I have a confession to make.” Gil suddenly broke the silence as they creeped down the old dingy streets of the Isle. “I met my Omega and bonded with her before Fairy Godmother pulled you over to Auradon.”  
  
“That’s great.” Harry exclaimed. “We’ll bring her back to Auradon with us.”  
  
“Harry.” Gil stopped and stood in front of Harry. “My mate is Dizzy. I bonded with Dizzy. She’s been sending me emails in secret from Lady Tremaine…”  
  
Harry stared at his best friend. “Gil, Dizzy is like ten.”  
  
“She’s 13.” Gil corrected hotly.  
  
“Gil, she presented as an Omega early?” Harry began walking.  
  
“She had help.” Gil called. “Maleficent used magic on Dizzy to make her older and an Omega. She was about to be raped due to being unaware she was going into heat.”  
  
Harry stopped and turned to stare at Gil.  
  
“Harry, I wanted her.” Gil ran a hand through his hair. “And I didn’t protect her. And Dizzy thinks she’s pregnant and Maleficent has her.”  
  
Harry stared opened mouth at Gil.  
  
“They want to perform a transfer spell and switch my child with yours. And if they do it correctly they could ultimately trade Dizzy for Ben through the curtain.” Gil continued quickly. “I meant to tell you, but with everything going on with you and Ben…”  
  
“I trusted Ben alone with you.” Harry accused.  
  
“You can trust me with Ben.” Gil snapped. “I understand how precious an Omega is. Especially after what Maleficent has done to Dizzy.”  
  
Harry walked down the street away from Gil. Gil threw up his hands and followed. Gil began scenting the air for Dizzy and it didn’t take them long to locate her at Ursula’s Chip Shack. They glanced at each other and headed in.  
  
“Harry, Gil, what a pleasure to have you back on the Isle.” Uma thundered.  
  
“Where’s Dizzy?” Harry ordered in his Alpha voice.  
  
“She’s being checked by Ursula to make sure the transfer spell will go without a hitch.” Uma taunted.  
  
Gil looked horrified and thundered up the stairs following the scent of Dizzy. It was laced with fear and even Harry could smell it. Uma drew her sword.  
  
“I heard you knocked up the king. Maybe you’re not just a First Mate after all.” Uma continued to taunt. “Too bad we’re going to steal your children and use them as leverage so we can rule Auradon.”  
  
“Ben is safe." Harry felt the need to challenge.  
  
“I’m sure Chad will be able to keep your Omega pregnant and bond like back in the day.” Uma continued. “Oh, you didn’t know?”  
  
Uma and Harry began to engage in a vicious swordfight.  
  
***Upstairs of Usula’s Chip Shack***  
  
Gil continued to run up the stairs following the scared scent of Dizzy. He burst into a room at the end of the hallway. Dizzy’s legs were tied to stirrups so she couldn’t move. Ursula and Maleficent were leaning over the shoulders of Lady Tremaine as she was probing Dizzy with an Ultrasound Wand. Tears were streaming down Dizzy’s face and her hands her tied to the top of the old examination table. Her once small and slender body was showing a slight bump as Dizzy was becoming round with her pregnancy.  
  
“Let go of her!” Gil demanded drawing his sword.  
  
“She’s our ticket to lowering the curtain.” Lady Tremaine said wisely as she slowly rose. “And the magic of Maleficent and Ursula have made the transfer almost complete. Finally, the child will prove useful.”  
  
Maleficent shot her powers at Gil sending him crashing into a wall. “And now that you’re here all we need is Chad and Charming to kidnap the king from my useless child.”  
  
Evie and Carlos bust through a window to rescue Dizzy. Lonnie and Jay followed behind.  
  
“Dizzy!” Evie cried taking in Dizzy’s state. “Dizzy how did this happen?”  
  
Maleficent watched Gil trying to crawl towards Dizzy. She laid a hand on Dizzy’s stomach as Ursula dealt with the four newcomers. Dizzy screamed as cramps over took his stomach. A sword sliced through Maleficent’s middle.  
  
“No one is going to touch Ben.” Harry growled and drew his sword out.  
  
Harry was all bloodied from his fight from Uma. Maleficent fell to the floor bleeding. Jay and Lonnie pulled their swords from Ursula’s still form on the floor. Lady Tremaine was the only one left standing.  
  
Gil and Evie were untying Dizzy and Lady Tremaine pushed the ultrasound wand back into Dizzy. Dizzy cried in pain.  
  
Gil pulled his sword and stabbed Lady Tremaine.  
  
“Gil… Something feels wrong.” Dizzy cried holding her stomach.  
  
Harry leaned down between Dizzy’s legs still tied to the stirrups. He carefully pulled the ultrasound wand out of Dizzy. She cried in pain. There was blood, but not a lot.  
  
“We need to get you to the Good Fairies.” Harry told her as he began to untie her.  
  
“Harry, they started the transfer spell.” Dizzy cried in pain still holding her stomach.  
  
Harry could feel Ben’s cry of pain through his bond and ran a hand through his hair. Dizzy continued to whimper in pain. “I do believe in fairies. I do! I do! Tink, I need your help to save Ben and Dizzy.” Harry whispered.  
  
A little ball of light appeared. “Why Harry Hook, I never thought I’d see the day in which you would call for help from a fairy.” Tinkerbelle chimed.  
  
Everyone stared around the room. It was silent except for Dizzy’s cries and Gil’s murmurs. Harry looked around the room. The three villains were dead on the floor and his friends looked like they had been through hell.  
  
“There was a transfer spell of the babies. It’s causing Dizzy and Ben pain. How do we stop it?” Harry explained hurriedly.  
  
Tinkerbell flew over to Dizzy. “I need to touch you and speak with your little ones.” She spoke to Dizzy kindly.  
  
Dizzy nodded through her tears and moved her hands clutching Gil’s hand tightly. Tinkerbell laid her small hands on Dizzy’s stomach and Harry swore he could hear windchimes. Harry linked through his bond to Ben and could feel Ben begin to relax as whatever fairy magic Tink was performing. Harry met Gil’s gaze over the shining ball of light that was Tink.  
  
“There now.” Tinkerbelle rose above Dizzy’s pregnant belly. “The transfer spell is broken. I can also break the age spell Maleficent cast on you, but it would also abort the babies.”  
  
Gil looked devastated, but met Dizzy’s gaze. “I can wait for you.” He whispered kissing her temple lightly.  
  
Evie reached for Dizzy’s other hand and nodded.  
  
“No. I want Gil’s babies. Three years isn’t that high of a price to pay to have Gil and our babies.” Dizzy declared proudly. “I don’t want to wait for me to be here again, Gil.”  
  
Gil leaned down and kissed Dizzy. Harry smiled happy for his friend.  
  
“What can I do for you, Harry Hook?” Tink asked him flying over. “A good deed should not be rewarded.”  
  
“Ask Ben if he wants to go back to being a Beta or to stay my Omega. And if he wants to be a pregnant Omega.” Harry responded. “I want him to be happy.”  
  
“Are you sure, Harry Hook?” Tink asked.  
  
“I’m sure.” Harry responded.  
  
Tink flew off as Gil and Evie helped Dizzy off the examination table. Dizzy placed a hand over her unborn children as Gil picked her up and carried her down the steps. Jay, Lonnie, and Carlos followed closely behind. Evie had been silent since Harry had called Tink.  
  
“You asked Tinkerbelle to give Ben his life back before you.” Evie made it a statement not a question. “You saved Dizzy and Ben, and at what cost to you?”  
  
Harry stared at Evie. “The cost is Ben. Fairies offer a double edge sword. I might have saved Dizzy, but I have to offer up Ben’s freedom and the life, the existence of my children.  
  
Evie laid a comforting hand on Harry’s arm. “Do you think Ben won’t choose you?”  
  
“Ben would have remained a Beta if he hadn’t met me. I made him pregnant, I jeopardized his crown.” Harry ticked off the reasons.  
  
Harry lead the way out of the horrible room and walked with Evie towards the car.  
  
***Mal’s Room in Auradon***  
  
Mal did not let Chad into the room. She protected Ben and was in agony when Ben was holding his stomach crying for Harry. When the pain subsided, Ben had looked at her and said he wanted Harry there.  
  
“Hello, King Ben.” A bright light of Tinkerbelle appeared.  
  
“Hello, Tinkerbelle.” Ben greeted.  
  
“Your Alpha has been rewarded a gift. He has chosen to offer you your life back. You can be a Beta, you don’t have to be his Omega, or be pregnant with children you’re not sure you want to have. You can be free, King Ben.” Tinkerbelle offered.  
  
Ben looked at Mal. She gave him a small smile. Ben placed a hand on the soft swell of his stomach that was getting round with Harry’s children.  
  
“I love Harry.” Ben answered. “I wasn’t sure if I was up to being a parent, but when I felt the pain of almost losing my children I wanted them. Harry wants them and he wants me. Maybe he’ll even grow to love me. But I can’t give up Harry or the life we are creating.”  
  
“True Mate.” Tinkerbelle answered. “But Ben, Harry wouldn’t have called me for just anyone. Good day.”  
  
***Back in Auradon***  
  
Ben was relaxing in the sitting room when Harry unlocked the door and walked in.  
  
“I hear Dizzy is getting checked by Dr. Fauna and then she’s moving into Gil’s dorm.” Ben looked up from the coach.  
  
Harry looked down at Ben surprised. “You’re still pregnant.”  
  
Ben looked at his stomach and smiled. “We’re still pregnant.”  
  
“But Tink offered you a life without me.” Harry asked confused.  
  
“Harry.” Ben began sitting up. “I don’t want a life without you. I love you. And I can’t wait to have our babies.”  
  
Harry had Ben in his arms and was kissing him as if Ben was his only source of oxygen.  
  
“I want you to be happy.” Harry told Ben between kisses. “I’m so in love with you. I can’t wait to meet our babies. I love you.  
  
Tomorrow Chad and Charming would be dealt with, but for right now Ben had more urgent emotions to share with Harry.  
  



	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for sticking it out with me so far. I hope you are enjoying the story.
> 
> So Supermancoolkent requested back in Chapter 5 for me to make them happy and have Ben and Harry have children. I wasn't quite done throwing trouble their way. I was also asked about Gender which I'm hoping you meant of their babies... If I got that wrong my bad. Thank you for inspiring me for Chapter 7. I hope you like it. 
> 
> All mistakes are mine as usual. I don't own Disney. And Spoiler, there is some smut in this Chapter. You were warned.

Chapter 7: I Never Explain Anything  
  
Ben woke to Harry’s hands and the feeling of light kisses over his soft stomach. He found the demonstrations cute, but another part of Ben’s anatomy was starting to stir for attention.  
  
“I love you, all of you.” Harry whispered quietly between light kisses on Ben’s stomach. “And I will protect you with my life. Just like I will protect your dad.”  
  
Harry was skimming his fingers down Ben’s belly. He was aware he had woken Ben up and felt guilty. Harry skimmed his hands past Ben’s belly lower until he lightly skimmed over Ben’s cock. It was already beginning to leak precum. Ben’s breath hitched.  
  
“You didn’t think I realized I woke you.” Harry murmured to Ben as he moved his hand up and down Ben’s shaft.  
  
Ben watched Harry’s hand move up and down on his cock.  
  
“I love you.” Harry whispered and leaned down a took Ben’s cock into his mouth.  
  
“I thought… I thought… You…” Ben breathed as Harry licked and suckled him. “That… Ohh Harry… You… You were…. Supposed… Uggh…. Harry… Fill… Me… With… Harrryyy… Cum…”  
  
Harry lightly grazed his teeth against Ben’s cock and Ben cried his name as he came. He slipped Ben’s soft cock out of his mouth with an audible pop.  
  
“Oh, are ya turning into a cum slut like most Omegas, are you?” Harry teased as he began to finger at Ben’s rim.  
  
“Dr. Fauna said to keep the babies healthy I need a steady dose of cum.” Ben snapped missing Harry’s teasing. “You already made me pregnant the least you could do is your job to keep them safe.”  
  
Harry looked up shocked at Ben’s tone. Ben looked thunderous as if being with Harry was the last thing he wanted.  
  
“I was teasing.” Harry argued. “And you weren’t exactly fighting me when you were crying for me to knot you and fill you with babies during your heat. You got your wish, you got pregnant. For someone who thought he was a beta he has no problem being lax in protection.”  
  
While they were fighting Harry had opened Ben up enough and slipped inside of him. The babies did require cum per Dr. Fauna whether Ben liked it or not.  
  
Harry began to move quickly so he could finish his “job”. He stopped talking to Ben and grunted as he came inside him. When he finished, he pulled out of Ben and headed to get a shower. Harry didn’t look back.  
  
Ben stayed on the bed with his legs spread from where Harry had been. He gently began to massage his stomach for the cum to settle with the babies. Since Harry had come to Auradon, Ben had showered with Harry.  
  
“I’m not a cum slut.” Ben muttered as he began to get up.  
  
Harry got out of the shower and got dressed. Ben jumped into the shower. He washed his hair and then began on his body. His hips were flaring out as a result of his pregnancy but when he went to clean his cock, Ben froze. As a Beta, he was small. His pregnancy was shrinking his cock and balls… Ben jumped out of the shower quickly to stand in front of the floor length mirror. Ben screamed.  
  
Harry was about to leave their suite when he heard Ben scream. He ran into the bathroom seeing Ben stare at himself in the full-length mirror.  
  
“What’s wrong? Are you ok?” Harry asked grabbing a towel to wrap around Ben’s shaking shoulders.  
  
“I’m shrinking. My… My cock.” Ben cried not looking at Harry.  
  
“Ben, you’re an Omega. Male Omegas get smaller with pregnancy. Cocks and Balls sometimes disappear into channel similar to a female omega's vagina and never fall down again.” Harry explained drying Ben off. “It’s perfectly natural.”  
  
“NATURAL!” Ben screeched. “I should never have turned down Tinkerbelle’s offer. These babies are ruining my life, my body… I hate you!”  
  
Harry froze and met Ben’s heated gaze in the mirror. He moved away from Ben as if he had been burned. Then Harry left the bathroom and Ben heard the door of the suite close. Ben sat down on the tiled floor and began to cry.  
  
***Royal Council Meeting***  
  
Gil and Dizzy escorted Ben to the Royal Council meeting this time. Ben had not seen Harry since he yelled at him in the bathroom. Ben was telling Gil and Dizzy about the fight.  
  
“On the Isle, cum slut is slang.” Dizzy explained. “It’s something the Alpha’s say to their pregnant Omegas because of how much cum they produce while the Omega is pregnant.”  
  
“Do you really think we like the fact that every time you guys touch your bellies it turns us on and we have to think of Cruella in a bikini to keep us from embarrassing ourselves?” Gil added. “I think you guys do it on purpose.”  
  
Dizzy smiled at Gil. “On the Isle it’s a way for the Alpha to feel part of the pregnancy, part of you. You probably hurt Harry’s feelings.”  
  
Ben bent his head in shame. Then he noticed that unconsciously he had placed his hand over his children. Ben listened to Gil and Dizzy explain the types of relationships Harry had been exposed to on the Isle.  
  
They entered the Royal Council. Chad and Charming were still tied up thanks to Mal’s spell from yesterday.  
  
“You should be DEAD!” Chad hissed at Ben. “I should be KING!”  
  
Ben stared at Chad. He had considered Chad his best friend for years. And now…  
  
Jasmine knocked a gavel against a desk. “King Ben. Alpha Harry has requested they be sent over to the Isle before the curtain is repaired after the retrieval of one Dizzy Tremaine.  
  
All the Royals in the Council stared at Ben. Ben looked for Harry.  
  
“He’s not coming.” Gil whispered to him.  
  
“I need him here.” Ben whispered back sadly.  
  
Jasmine raised an eyebrow at Ben.  
  
“Chad and Charming planned to harm not only myself, but Dizzy Tremaine, and our unborn children. They collaborated with Maleficent, Lady Tremaine, and Ursula from the Isle of the Lost. I must agree with My Alpha and have them exiled to the Isle of the Lost.” Ben proclaimed to the room of Royals.  
  
“Who will rule Charmington?” King Eric questioned.  
  
“Cinderella doesn’t want to do it.” Ariel added.  
  
“I nominate Dizzy Tremaine.” Ben announced looking at Dizzy. “Another Omega ruling will show that the old Omega Laws were wrong and that we can all learn from one another.”  
  
Dizzy stared open mouth at Ben. “Ben, I can’t rule.”  
  
“Why not?” Cinderella walked in. “I can help you learn.”  
  
“How about a 90-day trial?” Gil offered. “If after 90 days it’s not your thing then the Royal Council can revisit.”  
  
“All in favor?” Jasmine questioned.  
  
The Council agreed to give Dizzy a 90-day trial as was agreed that Chad and Charming would be exiled to the Isle of the Lost. As the Council adjourned, Dr. Fauna arrived and waved to get Dizzy and Ben’s attention.  
  
“Queen Dizzy, I have an appointment scheduled with you this afternoon.” Dr. Fauna greeted. “King Ben, you’re Alpha made the appointment for right after the Council Meeting. If you are ready, I’d like to get you ready for your procedure.”  
  
Dizzy looked worriedly at Gil.  
  
“What appointment?” Ben asked. “What procedure?”  
  
“To terminate the pregnancy.” Dr. Fauna answered.  
  
Ben stared open mouthed at Dr. Fauna and placed a protective hand over his belly.  
  
“You did say to Your Alpha that the babies were ruining your life?” Dr. Fauna asked. “So, your Alpha came to make sure you had permission to terminate the pregnancy and that you could do it today.”  
  
“Terminate.” Ben repeated slowly. “Harry thinks I want to terminate the pregnancy?”  
  
“You did say the babies were ruining your life and body.” Dizzy reminded him.  
  
“I told Harry I hated him.” Ben murmured.  
  
Gil turned around so fast Ben’s head was spinning.  
  
“You said what to Harry?” Gil questioned hotly.  
  
“I told him I hated him.” Ben gulped. "But I don't hate him, I love him. I need him."  
  
"Have you told him that?" Gil snapped.  
  
Gil gave Dizzy a quick kiss and ran out yelling that he needed to find Harry.  
  
“Ben, I get that your hormones feel out of whack.” Dizzy began. “But Ben, it’s not just about you. Harry’s life has changed too. He got pulled here to save you. Harry made sure you kept your crown. He called Tinkerbelle to save us and also requested that you give the option to have your life back. Since you came into his life, Harry has changed. He’s unselfish, he wants you to be happy, and he’s just a better person. Can you say that?”  
  
Jay and Carlos walked up for Ben protection duty and Dizzy went to Evie and Mal to tell them the news.  
  
***Goodness 101 Class***  
Gil finally caught up with Harry in Goodness Class with Fairy Godmother. Jay, Carlos, Evie, Mal, and Dizzy joined them before the bell rang.  
  
“Hey, I’ve been looking for you everywhere.” Gil said sitting down. “I heard Ben tell you that he hates you.”  
  
Harry looked up at Gil. His eyes were bloodshot as if he’d been drinking.  
  
“He hates me, I ruined his life getting him pregnant.” Harry slurred. “So, I arranged it for Dr. Fauna to terminate the pregnancy. Then I packed up my bags in Ben’s suite. I asked Phoebus if I can ride with him over to the Isle when Chad and Charming are dropped off.”  
  
“You don’t mean that.” Gil gasped.  
  
“I do. Gil, I have given him everything and it’s not enough.” Harry continued slurring. “I’m not enough.”  
  
Gil opened his mouth to argue as Fairy Godmother strolled in and they began their “goodness” lesson.  
  
***Ben and Harry’s Suite Hours Later***  
  
Ben walked into the suite to see bags packed and Harry dressed in his pirate garb. His feet were propped on a duffel bag and he had a half open bottle of rum in his hand.  
  
“How did the procedure go?” Harry heavily slurred taking a long drink from the bottle.  
  
“What’s all this?” Ben asked instead of answering.  
  
“What does it look like?” Harry continue to slur. “I’ve ruined your life. I got you pregnant. You hate me. I got you unpregnant. I’m going back to the Isle. I’m not cut out to be a mate.”  
  
“Your leaving me?” Ben asked. “Your leaving us?”  
  
Harry’s head snapped over to Ben.  
  
“I love you.” Ben began. “I’m so sorry for saying I hated you. I just… I just wasn’t prepared for the changes in my body since I became an Omega and then we got pregnant so fast… And Harry you just seemed to embrace everything and I just felt overwhelmed. Harry, I need you...”  
  
Harry slowly wobbled to his feet and held up a finger meaning for Ben to wait. Ben heard the shower turn on and then heard something thrown in the trash. Harry walked in the sitting room dripping wet without his red jacket.  
  
“Do you mind saying that again when I’m not trying to get shit faced?” Harry asked shoving his dripping hair out of his face.  
  
“I love you.” Ben began and then felt Harry’s mouth cover his. He could taste the rum when Harry thrust his tongue into his mouth.  
  
Ben wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck and kissed Harry as if his life depended on it  
  
“Maybe before your next heat we can talk about getting pregnant again.” Harry mumbled as he nibbled Ben’s jaw. “At least we can start you on a contraceptive so if you’re not ready –”  
  
“Harry.” Ben interrupted and gasped when Harry began to lick down his neck.  
  
Harry pulled away as if burned. “The procedure. You should be resting.”  
  
“You’re right.” Ben said walking back up to Harry. “If I had the procedure.”  
  
Harry stared at Ben.  
  
“We’re still pregnant. I want to be pregnant with your child.” Ben held Harry’s face between his hands. “But this is hard for me and I’m going to lash out at you and hurt you. And I’m sorry for it, but I didn’t pay much attention to Omega biology. And I don’t know how I’ll feel knowing that with any pregnancy my cock is going to get smaller until I have an Omega cloaca.”  
  
“Someone has been reading up on Omega biology.” Harry commented smiling.  
  
“Harry… I don’t want a vagina.” Ben whined. “I like my cock and balls. I like you touching my cock and balls.”  
  
“I thought you were calling it a cloaca?” Harry asked.  
  
Ben stared at Harry. “You don’t care.”  
  
Harry began moving his hands to Ben’s pants. He stared Ben in the eyes while he unbuttoned, unzipped, and pushed his pants down. Harry then pulled Ben’s boxers down setting Ben’s cock free. He began to tease Ben’s cock and balls.  
  
“Harry…” Ben gasped as Harry continued to tease and began pumping Ben’s cock and using his precum as lubrication.  
  
“I love your cock and balls. I love making you come.” Harry told Ben hoarsely. “I’m going to miss your cock and balls if they do turn into a cloaca. But Ben, I love you and I love being with you. The cloaca will be something new and hot to explore with you.”  
  
“You do care. Dizzy is right you have changed.” Ben muttered amazed.  
  
“You’ve changed me.” Harry nipped Ben’s bottom lip. “The babies have changed me. No more outs.”  
  
“No more outs.” Ben responded as Harry carried him to bed.  
  
***Three Weeks Later***  
  
“Did Dizzy tell you that she and Gil are having just one baby.” Harry asked Ben.  
  
“And that Gil was relieved that the baby is healthy according to Dr. Fauna.” Ben added.  
  
"I'm worried about our babies and how the transfer spell might have affected them too." Harry admitted.  
  
The past three weeks had proven to Ben that he loved Harry. Morning sickness had set in and Harry took care of Ben each morning. No one else had tried to do any harm to Ben or the babies. Ben was trying to be open and to talk to Harry about his ever-changing body and fears. Especially seeing how little Dizzy's baby bump was and the fact that Ben felt like a beached whale already. As a result, Harry spoke with Fairy Godmother and they created an Omega's and Pregnancy Class that Gil and Dizzy also attended. It was helping Ben understand what was happening and that it was completely normal.  
  
Today, Ben and Harry were going to find out how many babies Ben was actually carrying.  
  
“Hello King Ben, Harry.” Dr. Fauna greeted. “My you’ve gotten big, Ben. You have a handsome glow about you.”  
  
Ben's size made him very self-conscious and Harry constantly was reassuring Ben he was beautiful.  
  
“Harry can you help King Ben onto the table?” Dr. Fauna asked.  
  
Harry picked Ben up as if he weighed nothing. Ben knew he was big, but Harry made it all seem okay.  
  
“You okay?” Harry whispered.  
  
“I’m scared. What if I get too big for you to pick up?” Ben whispered back.  
  
“Not a chance, Ben. You’re beautiful, pregnant with my children.” Harry told him with a lustful look in his eye.  
  
Harry helped Ben get undressed for the exam. Dr. Fauna came in and checked Ben. She assured them all looked well and there were no lingering effects from the transfer spell. Then they were ready for the ultrasound.  
  
Ben grabbed Harry’s hand as the cold gel was rubbed over his big belly. Dr. Fauna rolled the wand over his belly and pointed out one baby, a second baby, and the third baby.  
  
“No wonder I’m so big.” Ben exclaimed. “I have three in there.”  
  
Harry kissed Ben “You’re beautiful and you’re taking such good care of them.”  
  
“I have a good Alpha.” Ben murmured leaning up for another kiss.  
  
“Your children are growing beautifully. Would you like to know the sex?” Dr. Fauna asked.  
  
“Isn’t it a little early?” Harry asked worriedly.  
  
Dr. Fauna smiled at him. She pointed at Baby One. “See this?”  
  
Both Harry and Ben nodded.  
  
“That’s a developing penis. Baby Two has one too. See?”  
  
“We’re going to have a boy!” Ben whispered in awe.  
  
“Two boys.” Harry corrected kissing Ben’s temple.  
  
“Now Baby Three has no signs of a developing penis. Congratulations you’re having triplets. Two boys and a girl.” Dr. Fauna congratulated.  
  
Dr. Fauna cleaned off Ben’s stomach. Then Harry helped Ben get dressed and lifted him off the table. They had to tell Beast and Belle about their new grandsons and granddaughter. And tell their friends of course.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I may have rushed knowing the sex so please remember I threw in the words "developing". I am not medically trained and this is my fictional story. And I wanted to give supermancoolkent some baby boys as is the inspiration behind this chapter. 
> 
> Kudos and Comments are always welcomed!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter turned a bit darker than I intended. If rape elements upset you, cause emotional trauma please do not read ***The Cold Cell.*** As always I'll put a summary at the end of the chapter just to bring you up to speed.
> 
> All mistakes are mine, I do not own Disney.
> 
> And more importantly thank you for the kudos and the comments. I'm turning into a comment junkie and I enjoy your thoughts and opinions. Some that inspire chapters. Thank you all!

Chapter 8: Yes, And I’m Not Responsible for Its Behavior.  
  
Ben woke up to Harry slowly thrusting into him to supply cum to the babies. Ever since they told Beast and Belle about the babies a week ago things had been terrible between Harry and Ben. Ben was sorry for it, but he couldn’t take back what he said or Harry’s hurt feelings.  
  
***Beast and Belle’s Castle***  
  
Ben’s enthusiasm was contagious. Three healthy babies. Harry was over the moon. Ben tugged on his hand and lead him into the castle. Harry tried to take everything in, but Ben dragged him up the stairs calling for his parents.  
  
“In the Library.” Belle called.  
  
Ben continued to drag Harry by the hand behind him. Soon they walked into a huge library with a roaring fire in the fireplace.  
  
Belle looked up at the two as they walked in and her greeting fell silent on her lips as she took in the sight of her only child.  
  
Beast stood to see what Belle was gawking at when he also took in Ben’s current condition. Like Belle, he didn’t say anything.  
  
“I thought Harry gave Dr. Fauna permission to terminate.” Beast looked questionably at Belle. “I thought you didn’t think you were ready for a child?”  
  
“I did.” Harry answered. “Ben decided he didn’t want to.”  
  
“Well, how far along are you?” Belle asked cautiously. “You should be about four to five weeks along…”  
  
“Well, that’s are big announcement.” Ben began as some of his enthusiasm began to wane. “We’re pregnant with triplets! You’re going to have two grandsons and a granddaughter.” Ben announced.  
  
Beast looked over at Belle.  
  
“Well congratulations.” Belle answered trying to muster some enthusiasm.  
  
“But, Ben.” Beast began. “There are certain expectations that come with expecting children. Like a marriage bonding ceremony.”  
  
Harry began to shuffle towards Ben. He had a strange look on his face that was making Ben nervous.  
  
“I don’t think that’s necessary.” Ben began. “We’re bonded, I’m king, and Harry’s from the Isle so they probably don’t have customs like a marriage bonding ceremony.”  
  
Harry froze with his fumbling and looked at Ben.  
  
“It’s old fashioned anyway.” Ben continued. “After the children are born, Harry and I plan to be on contraceptives so we have no more mistakes like this happening in the future. Dr. Fauna mentioned that Dr. Merryweather is working on a bond breaking serum so that is something else we can explore at a later time.”  
  
Belle was watching Harry closely as her son spoke so carelessly. Harry looked devastated.  
  
“You consider our children a mistake?” Harry asked quietly.  
  
“You don’t?” Ben asked. “It’s not like we were in love when you got me pregnant. And it’s one thing I don’t plan on repeating anytime soon since we’ve been taking those Omega Pregnancy 101 classes.”  
  
“Ben, maybe you should think about what you’re saying before you speak.” Belle chided.  
  
“Next he’s going to tell us he wants to hyphenate the babies’ names to Florian – Hook.” Beast broke in.  
  
“No, Belle its fine.” Harry answered. “Ben’s right. I “made” him pregnant, but it wasn’t just me participating. As for our children they aren’t a mistake, they are an incredible gift.”  
  
“Yes, I want them to be hyphenated to show the alliance between the Villains and Auradon.” Ben began. “Harry, I –”  
  
“Marriage bonding by the way isn’t just something done on Auradon.” Harry interrupted as if Ben hadn’t spoken.  
  
Harry pulled a small box out of his red coat pocket. He flipped the lid open with an evil laugh. Ben could see a small heart in the middle outlined in diamonds. Half of the heart was a sapphire and the other half of the heart was ruby set in a band of gold. Beast and Belle took a look at the ring as well before Harry snapped the lid shut.  
  
“Old fashioned as it might be.” Harry continued as he tossed the box into the fire. “When I tell you I love you, I mean it. I was going to ask for your parents blessing on a marriage bond between us and then as you to be my mate, my bonded mate forever.”  
  
“Harry, that’s just your Alpha wanting to own every part of my Omega.” Ben began to explain as the flames licked the side of the box.  
  
“If you’ll please excuse us for a moment.” Belle grabbed Beast’s arm and led him from the library shutting the door behind them.  
  
“It’s not my Alpha Instincts. If I listened to them I never would have let you become King.” Harry snapped. “Instead I trusted my heart to do what made you happy. I’m just never going to be enough for you, am I Ben? I’m always going to be the Villain’s Kid, Captain James Hook’s son, the guy from the Isle of the Lost that made you pregnant and ruined your life with three mistakes.”  
  
“It’s not your body that is changing!” Ben shouted. “It’s not you being told the proper thing to do is get married because I got pregnant!”  
  
“I’m only going to cum in you to keep the babies healthy. Otherwise I have no desire to be another mistake for you.” Harry said quietly scrubbing his face in his hands. “I’m going to help Dr. Merryweather search for something to break the bond between us and I’ll take the mistakes otherwise known as our children and raise them myself. You can have your precious life back. There will be no hyphenating their names once they are born. As you Alpha, you have no rights to those children other than being the breeder that is going to carry them successfully to term, a heifer when it is time to milk them. I’m only a villain, you should have expected this.”  
  
Harry opened the door to the library where Belle and Beast were uncomfortably caught eavesdropping.  
  
“Well, go after him! Apologize!” Beast ordered his son.  
  
“Apologize for what?” Ben asked.  
  
“The proper thing to do is apologize to Harry for what you said and do the marriage bond before the babies are born.” Belle began.  
  
“Little town full of little people, Mom.” Ben replied.  
  
“Ben, Harry found two options to give you your life back. You decided not to take them. We’re royalty and whether we like it or not, we set the example.” Belle continued ignoring Ben’s comment. “As an Alpha, even in Auradon everything he just said he can do. Do you want that for yourself?”  
  
“You need to fix this.” Beast agreed with Belle.  
  
“I am not marrying Harry. Especially not because he got me pregnant.” Ben argued.  
  
“Son, I hate to tell you, but it takes two to tango.” Beast scolded. “You told Harry your life had changed, but did you ever consider so has his? But instead of blaming you for the shortcomings he calls the children you call a mistake a gift. You disappoint me, Benjamin.”  
  
***Harry and Ben’s Suite***  
  
Ben exhaled loudly to keep the tears at bay. Beast had never said he was disappointed in him. Ben didn’t know how to handle it. And Harry had proven he meant what he said when no longer treated Ben as his Omega. Instead Ben was treated like a prized heifer fed and bred to keep the babies healthy and happy. Harry didn’t concern himself with Ben’s happiness anymore. What Ben didn’t realize is how much that killed Harry to treat the love of his life that way.  
  
“I didn’t mean to wake you.” Harry apologized still thrusting inside of Ben. “I was hoping to be done before you woke up.”  
  
With Ben going into his fifth week of pregnancy his birthing canal had Ben’s hole constantly open. From the Omega 101 class, it was due to genetics to allow Alpha’s to give the babies as much cum as possibly. Ben also noticed his pecks were starting to be getting bigger in order to start filling with milk for the babies. Soon Harry would have to milk him to make sure he made enough for three hungry babies.  
  
“Dr. Fauna also mentioned that I should start trying to milk your breasts as they are starting to form.” Harry continued.  
  
Even when Harry was mad and barely talked to him, Harry was still looking out for the children. Ben was having trouble concentrating on the conversation as his cock was hard and aching for Harry to touch him. Every thrust Harry hit Ben’s prostate and Ben was about ready to cum when…  
  
Harry grunted his release and came hard into Ben. Ben whined in frustration. Before last week Harry had always made sure Ben got off, but in the past week Ben had the worst case of blue balls. Harry told him when he moved into the sitting room that if he didn’t want to be bonded to Harry then Harry wasn’t responsible for Ben’s wellbeing, just the babies. And as the last checkup with Dr. Fauna a few days ago, Ben’s orgasms weren’t a priority for the babies and as the babies' needed Harry’s cum several times a day, Ben would just have to accept his fate.  
  
Harry pulled out of Ben and pulled Ben up so he was propped up against the headboard and pulled the sheet down off his newly formed breasts. Ben tried to cover them as they were so embarrassing.  
  
“We talked about this.” Harry nudged Ben’s hands away. “Either you let me do this or you have to go to Dr. Fauna to have her milk you. You’re choice.”  
  
Ben moved his arms away from his chest and Harry moved his hands to Ben’s right breast. Harry began to massage and fondle Ben’s breast as Dr. Fauna had taught him. Once Ben’s nipple was fully erect, Harry took it into his mouth and sucked hard.  
  
“OWW!” Ben cried. “They are tender you know!”  
  
Harry didn’t ease up on his sucking. After what felt like hours to Ben, Harry pulled off the right breast and began to massage and fondle the left breast.  
  
“No!” Ben ordered as he tried to squirm away.  
  
Given Ben’s size, Harry was able to keep Ben still without too much fuss. Harry began to suck Ben’s left nipple. Ben cried out in pain at the injustice of it all. Eventually, Harry finished with Ben’s breasts. Ben noticed however that sucking on his breast aroused Harry again…  
  
“Dr. Fauna did say anytime I can give the babies extra cum, it’s not a bad thing.” Harry reminded Ben when he saw him staring at his cock.  
  
“I have a Royal Council meeting.” Ben began to make excuses.  
  
Harry leaned down pinning Ben to the bed. Once again, he slipped his hard cock into Ben and began thrusting.  
  
“You are carrying my three children. You and the council can kiss my ass if you think anything in this world is more important than they are.” Harry growled.  
  
It didn’t take long for Harry to cum again and this time he inserted a butt plug into Ben. According to Dr. Fauna this would help Ben not lose any of Harry’s cum that was needed for the babies. Once it was inserted, Harry left the room.  
  
Ben rubbed his hand to his face. He caused this. After going through his beached whale routine on the bed due to his size, Ben couldn’t help but wish for Harry. Harry would have picked him up out of bed and none of this humiliation of rolling would have happened. Ben waddled to the bathroom to shower, alone, and get ready for his council meeting, alone.  
  
***Enchanted Lake***  
  
After the difficult council meeting, Mal and Evie coerced Ben into going to a picnic at Enchanted Lake where Ben had taken Mal on their first date.  
  
“Ben, you need to relax. Maybe some time away from all the madness and a nice relaxing dip in the lake will make you feel better.” Evie advised.  
  
Ben, Evie, Mal, Dizzy, Jane, Lonnie, Carlos, and Duke all headed toward Enchanted Lake. Jay, Gil, and Doug would bring the picnic food shortly after. Ben secretly hoped Harry would join them and things would go back to the way they were a week ago.  
  
Once on the grass by the lake, Ben broke down and sobbed telling them everything that had gone on the past week.  
  
“You deserve so much better than how Harry’s been treating you.” Mal soothed.  
  
“As an Omega you should be ashamed. I spent hours on that ring for Harry to give to you.” Dizzy disagreed.  
  
“I have to agree with Dizzy. Ben, you threw Harry’s love in his face.” Evie added. “No wonder he plans on taking the babies away from you. Do you really think they are a mistake?”  
  
Gil, Doug, and Jay arrived. Gil placed the food near the party and swung Dizzy up in his arms. She shrieked as they got closer to the water and Gil followed her in.  
  
“Well, I’m not pushing you in the water, but I hope a kiss will do.” Doug asked Evie.  
  
Evie smiled and gave Doug a quick peck on the lips. Watching the other couples Ben was green with envy.  
  
“Did you ask Harry if he wanted to join us?” Ben asked Gil hopefully when he and Dizzy returned later from their swim.  
  
“Harry said he was going to continue studying some books Dr. Merryweather gave him.” Gil answered.  
  
“THERE! THERE THEY ARE” People dressed in Villain Camo Outfits yelled.  
  
The Camo Villains were dressed to the nines in weapons. Gil and Jay only had pocket knives on them that wouldn’t be very useful. As the Camo Villains descended upon them, they were quickly overtaken. One camo villain pulled out a cloth that smelled like chloroform to Ben and placed it over his nose and mouth. The last thing he saw was Mal getting hit in the head with a rock.  
  
***Harry and Ben’s Suite***  
  
Harry was looking over the medical journal Dr. Merryweather had given him when the ruckus outside of the suite caught his attention. He went and opened the door.  
  
“Ben’s been taken by the Camo Villains.” Gil explained.  
  
Harry ushered them all in as they began to explain.  
  
***The Cold Cell***  
  
Ben woke slowly on cold stone floor. He felt sluggish and disoriented.  
  
“Nice to see you’re awake, Ben.” Chad greeted sitting in a chair in the cell.  
  
Ben went to move his arm and found his arms were chained to the wall… Ben also realized he was completely naked. He tried to cover himself from Chad’s assessing gaze.  
  
“Oh, don’t bother covering yourself.” Chad taunted. “I undressed you myself. You’re getting some nice breasts there Benjamin. A nice cloaca is forming as well. And well your cock, it will shrink up soon enough it seems.”  
  
Ben flushed still trying to cover himself. Chad stood up and crossed the room to stand in front of Ben.  
  
“Quade Frollo advised that with being pregnant and growing breasts you should be milked by your Alpha at least twice a day.” Chad continued.  
  
Chad stooped down and reached a hand out and slapped Ben’s tender breasts. Ben screamed. Chad continued slapping Ben harder as he continued to scream and cry in pain. Then he pulled both nipples into his hands and just like a cow, began to milk Ben.  
  
“Please stop.” Ben cried.  
  
Chad pinched Ben’s nipples harder until small drops of liquid poured out.  
  
“You will not tell me when to stop. I will decide when you have had enough.” Chad hissed. “I want to be King. I am destined for King. So, you and I will have a marriage bond. According to Quade Frollo, it’s not too late to terminate these babies. Tomorrow we will take care of that mistake you made.”  
  
Chad began to rake his fingernails down Ben’s body. Ben could see Chad’s cock tent through his pants. Ben tried to pull away but Chad slapped him across the face.  
  
“No so fast… those babies need cum to survive, right?” Chad stood up and began unbuttoning his pants.  
  
“Bite me or do anything that does not pleasure me, and I will beat those mistakes out of you.” Chad threatened. “Please me and we will medically terminate them tomorrow. Understood.”  
  
Ben nodded quickly through his tears. Chad pulled his pants down and immediately slapped Ben in the face with his cock. Chad laughed at Ben dazed look. Then he pushed his cock towards Ben’s closed mouth. Chad lost patience and pinched Ben’s nose shut so that when a breath was taken he shoved his cock down Ben’s throat.  
  
Ben gagged and more tears began to run down his face. Chad groaned in pleasure above him and began to mindlessly fuck his throat. He ignored Ben’s chokes, gags, and tears. Ben’s throat was being fucked raw as Chad continued to batter the back of his throat. Chad suddenly pulled his cock out of Ben’s mouth just as he came all over Ben’s face. The hot spurts covered his face and dripped thickly down his cheeks.  
  
“Oops, didn’t feel like feeding another’s bastard children that I’m just going to terminate anyway.” Chad stated and gave Ben a hard kick into his pregnant belly.  
  
Ben gasped in pain as his stomach began to cramp. He waited until Chad’s footsteps disappeared and tried to break free. With his arms shackled to the wall he couldn’t wipe Chad’s disgusting rape cum off his face or move to hold his cramping stomach. But Ben tried over and over again. Suddenly, the bright light of Tinkerbelle filled the cell.  
  
“King Ben.” She greeted. “Harry Hook has sent me to you.”  
  
“I knew he still cared!” Ben whispered. “I need to get out of her, I think Chad hurt one of the babies.”  
  
“And what will you offer in exchange, King Ben?” Tinkerbelle questioned. “Harry Hook offered up his love for you if you chose to go back to your old life if you remember. If you had chosen your old life, then I would have kept Harry Hook’s love.”  
  
“You’re insane. That’s barbaric.” Ben panted through the pain.  
  
“Fairy.” Tinkerbelle answered.  
  
“Offer Harry to go back before we ever met to his life before or our life as it was before last week. Before I said those awful things to him.” Ben continued to pant as the pain continued to worsen.  
  
“Another choice.” Tinkerbelle mused and disappeared.  
  
***Ben and Harry’s Suite***  
  
Tinkerbelle appeared in front of everyone and they all grew silent.  
  
“Tink.” Harry greeted.  
  
“Harry Hook, King Ben wishes to grant you the choice of your life before him, or the life you had prior to last week before he said those awful things he regrets.” Tinkerbelle offered.  
  
Everyone stared at Harry.  
  
“You never got to propose to Ben because he said those awful things. No one would judge you if you choose to have your life back before him.” Dizzy broke the silence.  
  
Dizzy took Harry’s hand in hers as Harry met Gil’s gaze who nodded.  
  
“Tink.” Harry turned and clutched Dizzy’s hand. “I choose -”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ***The Cold Cell*** is where Ben wakes up after being chloroformed. Chad informs Ben that they are going to marriage bond and that Chad is going to have Ben's pregnancy terminated. Then Chad rapes Ben in the form of Oral Sex. As Chad leaves the cell he kicks Ben hard in his pregnant stomach. 
> 
> I do apologize about the cliffhanger. I will post more soon. I am posing this at 12:09 a.m. my time so... Please don't hate me too much.
> 
> Kudos and Comments are always welcome!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the cliffhanger. I swore I wouldn't do that to my readers, but it was midnight, work the next day, and... Cliffhanger. Thank you for all the kudos and a special shout out to Yume and SuperManCoolKent. You both wanted to know what happens next and I can't tell you how guilty I felt about the cliffhanger of Chapter 8. This is to both of you.
> 
> As always I do not own anything Disney, but it was also brought to my attention that I need a disclaimer for The Isle of the Lost Book Series. Obviously I don't own that either. =)
> 
> All mistakes are mine.

Chapter 9: There's the whole world at your feet.  
  
Ben woke to being on a medical table. His legs tied to the stirrups and his arms were tied down above his head.  
  
“Aww your awake.” Quade Frollo stated walking into the room with a needle. “The mistakes have been terminated.”  
  
“WHAT?” Ben cried out in a hoarse voice. Tears began to fall down his face. Harry’s children were no more.  
  
“Do not worry, Omega.” Frollo continued as if Ben hadn’t spoken.  
  
He flicked a yellow injection in a needle. “This will accelerate your heat and King Chad can impregnate you with royal babies.”  
  
“No… Please don’t… I belong with Harry…” Ben continued to cry.  
  
“You belong with King Chad who in return of terminating your problem I will be his right-hand man in Auradon as a reward.” Frollo explained. “You are an Omega and will be treated like one.”  
  
Frollo sat between Ben’s legs and inserted the needle into Ben’s small, soft cock and made Ben scream in pain.  
  
“There now, nothing terrible. In a few days you’ll be healed and you’re heat will begin.” Frollo continued. “Until then…”  
  
Ben heard the rustling of clothing being removed and he felt his stomach drop. Frollo’s hands began to touch his breasts.  
  
“You’re still going to be needing milked as your body is not aware that it does not have to prepare for the babies.” Frollo continued. “King Chad has granted me the honor of milking you this morning and having you properly thank me for milking you like a good Omega.”  
  
Ben tried to shift away as Frollo pinched and pulled roughly at his tender breasts. He yelped in pain every time Frollo used his fingernails into Ben’s nipples. This went on for what felt like hours to Ben.  
  
“Remove your hands.” Ben heard a familiar voice order Frollo.  
  
Ben could only see a sword lightly piercing Frollo’s neck. Frollo quickly moved his hands from Ben’s aching breasts.  
  
“Now back away from Ben.” The voice ordered again.  
  
Frollo took two steps back before the sword cut through his neck and then was pushed through Frollo’s stomach.  
  
Ben drank in his first sight of Harry and began to cry.  
  
“Ben, don’t cry you’re getting out of here.” Harry soothed running his hands down Ben’s arms. “Oh Ben…”  
  
Harry took in Ben’s appearance. There was still Chad’s dried cum on Ben’s face and Ben’s poor breasts were starting to bruise. Ben’s poor Omega cock was twisted from the injection. Harry was trying to get Ben untied quickly.  
  
“They killed our babies.” Ben cried harder. “I couldn’t stop them.”  
  
“We’ll get you checked out by Dr. Fauna as soon as we get home.” Harry soothed as he shrugged out of his coat.  
  
“Harry, I need to tell you… Chad… Chad…” Ben became hysterical.  
  
“I know.” Harry had Ben’s arms free. “Chad is dead. I killed him.”  
  
Chad had decided to brag about what a good cocksucker Ben was. He gave Harry a full account of how he had raped Ben. Harry had stabbed and mutilated Chad’s body until Gil reminded him they needed to find Ben.  
  
“Butchered is more like it.” Gil corrected walking into the room.  
  
Gil handed a damp cloth to Harry. Harry nodded and helped Ben sit up covering him with his jacket. He began to gently wipe the cum off Ben’s face.  
  
“Harry…” Ben continued to sob.  
  
“Shhh. Gil and I will get you home and then Tink’s going to give you your life back before me.” Harry soothed as he dropped the rag and gently picked up Ben.  
  
“Harry, I love you.” Ben began to cry and shake. “I want our life back…” Hiccup. “I want my babies back…” Hiccup.  
  
“You’re going into shock.” Harry continued to soothe.  
  
Ben began telling Harry everything that happened. From Chad, the rape, kicking the babies, to Frollo terminating the pregnancy, and both Chad and Frollo milking Ben… As Ben finished the tale the last thing he saw was Harry’s worried face as he finally lost consciousness.  
  
***Auradon Hospital Several Weeks Later***  
  
Ben woke to a bright ball of light sitting on the railing of a hospital bed. He felt pressure on his right hand and looked over to see Harry fell asleep while holding his hand.  
  
“Hello, King Ben.” Tinkerbelle greeted. “You have had us all worried.”  
  
“Hello Tinkerbelle.” Ben whispered.  
  
“Your Harry Hook has turned into quite an Alpha since he has met you.” Tinkerbelle continued. “He chose to rescue you instead of accepting any offers.”  
  
Ben took in Harry’s features. After being with him for four weeks Ben realized Harry was faking sleep.  
  
“He truly loves me and I’ve been nothing but terrible to him. Blaming him for us getting pregnant. I blamed him for the changes my body was making to accommodate the children.” Ben brushed the tears away. “Harry made sure I would get to stay and be king, and all I did to thank him was throw his marriage bond in his face and call our children a mistake.”  
  
Ben touched his now empty belly. Tinkerbelle was watching Ben carefully.  
  
“Harry was right. Our babies weren’t a mistake. Harry went out of his way to protect me and keep me safe.” Ben continued. “He even killed Chad after… After Chad raped me and killed our babies. Harry always thinks of me.”  
  
“So, what do you wish to choose, King Ben?” Tinkerbelle asked.  
  
“I want Harry and if he’ll have me I want to marriage bond with him as soon as we can. Frollo gave me an injection that will make my heat start sooner, and I’d really like it if Harry and I could get pregnant again.” Ben said quietly.  
  
“That part may be tricky, King Ben.” Tinkerbelle smiled. “You’re still pregnant. Harry chose to save you and ask that I keep your children safe.”  
  
Ben rubbed his belly. “All three babies?”  
  
“All three babies are safe and healthy in your belly.” Harry confirmed softly.  
  
Tinkerbelle looked over at Harry. “Remember our deal, Harry Hook.”  
  
Harry winked at Ben, but kept silent.  
  
“This is what you choose?” Tinkerbelle asked.  
  
Ben nodded as he rubbed his still pregnant belly and held Harry’s hand tighter.  
  
“Your hook then please.” Tinkerbelle turned to Harry with her small hand out.  
  
Harry handed her his hook and Tinkerbelle disappeared.  
  
“Harry, your hook…” Ben cried out.  
  
Harry scooted Ben over in the hospital bed so he could sit beside him. “I love you. My hook means nothing compared to you, Ben. You are everything, and I can’t wait to meet our babies. I can’t wait to raise them with you.”  
  
“I’m so sorry. About what I said about everything.” Ben wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck. Harry wrapped an arm around Ben’s waist and placed a hand on Ben’s protruding belly.  
  
“I’m sorry too. I didn’t want to overwhelm you with my fears when I should have shared them with you and let you know you weren’t the only one struggling with changes.” Harry apologized. “I’m sorry that I left you think we lost the babies. If you had wanted your old life back -”  
  
“I don’t.” Ben interrupted kissing Harry’s face. “I want you. I want our babies. I love you. I want to marriage bond with you.”  
  
Ben’s hospital room door opened to Beast and Belle.  
  
“How are you feeling, Ben?” Belle asked enveloping Ben in a hug. “I was so scared.”  
  
“I was too, but Harry took care of me.” Ben answered hugging her back.  
  
“No one has been able to move him.” Beast commented as he hugged his son tightly.  
  
“Jasmine made a decree that Cinderella, myself, and her rule Auradon together.” Belle told Ben as she moved to sit on the bed on the other side of him.  
  
“Harry came up with the idea that they should rule until they are ready to retire. Then Cinderella plans to pass her crown to Dizzy, your mother to you, and Jasmine has yet to decide on her heir.” Beast explained looking proud.  
  
“It makes sense to let the ladies rule right now with everything that has happened.” Harry corrected.  
  
“We just need to know how you feel about it, Ben.” Belle explained. “Technically you’re still King and can ultimately decide.”  
  
Ben looked at Harry. “I think it’s a good idea, Mom.”  
  
“It will give you guys time to get your families in order. Gil and Dizzy are planning a marriage bonding ceremony with Cinderella.” Beast mentioned pointedly.  
  
“I would like both of your blessings for a marriage bonding ceremony with your son.” Harry asked as he continued to stare at Ben.  
  
“You’ve agreed?” Belle asked her son.  
  
“Ben with all the trauma you went through with Chad and Frollo…” Beast pointed out.  
  
“I love Harry.” Ben answered them not breaking eye contact with Harry. “I plan to spend the rest of my life with Harry. Marriage Bonding is the next step and it tells Harry and everyone else that I belong to him.”  
  
“I’m so happy for you.” Belle said hugging Ben again.  
  
“You have our blessing.” Beast told Harry.  
  
Harry and Beast shook hands.  
  
“When can we start planning?” Belle asked.  
  
Harry and Ben smiled at her. “We want to get married before the babies are born. I want to get married on a ship and Ben would like everyone to be invited.” Harry told her.  
  
“We would also like Evie to design our clothes.” Ben added.  
  
“The rest is negotiable.” Harry teased Belle as her eyes lit up with excitement.  
  
“Am I allowed free reign?” Belle asked cautiously.  
  
“Go crazy Mom.” Ben told her after Harry squeezed his hand.  
  
Harry, Ben, Belle, and Beast visited awhile longer until a nurse came to tell them that visiting hours were over. Belle and Beast departed with promises to visit soon.  
  
The nurse came back to tell Harry visiting hours were over and Harry gave her the finger. “Call the Triple Queens because as his Alpha I am not leaving.”  
  
The nurse did not come back after Harry yelled at her. Ben didn’t yell at Harry, he only opened his arms for Harry to join him in bed.  
  
“They did not design hospital beds for two people.” Harry grumbled as he fought to pull his pants off.  
  
Ben laughed at Harry as he began to tell Ben which part of him he was going to touch. Ben knew that the babies still needed Harry’s cum, but it didn’t seem like Ben was the only one affected by the rape.  
  
“Harry.” Ben whispered once Harry slowly pushed inside of him.  
  
Harry instantly stilled and began to pull back.  
  
“Harry stop.” Ben cried.  
  
“Are you okay?” Harry asked. "We can continue to give the babies artificial cum through the iv in your arm. That’s what the doctors have been doing.”  
  
Harry was barely inside of Ben.  
  
“I’m ok. I like you being inside of me.” Ben blushed. “I was going to tell you how good it feels… That you love me and you love the babies...”  
  
Harry thrust forward completely sheathing himself inside of Ben. Ben moaned in pleasure and Harry began to thrust inside of Ben. Ben saw stars the moment Harry hit his prostate.  
  
“Harry… I’m not going to last…” Ben moaned holding tightly to Harry.  
  
“I’m almost there. Hold on we’ll cum together.” Harry panted.  
  
Harry began to thrust faster as Ben cried out. Harry came right after Ben.  
  
“You okay?” Harry panted as he slowly pulled out of Ben.  
  
Ben nodded and kissed Harry full on the mouth.  
  
“You’re going to have to milk me…” Ben muttered pulling away from Harry and crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
“Ben… We can wait for the night nurse.” Harry soothed.  
  
Ben shook his head. “I’d rather it just be us two like before.”  
  
Harry met Ben’s eyes. "Okay but keep eye contact with me the whole time." Harry ordered. "Tell me if you're uncomfortable, flashbacks, anything."  
  
Ben nodded in agreement and moved his arms away from his breasts.  
  
Finally, Harry nodded and raised shaky hands to Ben’s chest. Like before he began to massage and knead the right breast first. Then Harry took Ben’s nipple carefully into his mouth and began to carefully suck. Ben kept staring into Harry’s eyes each step of the way. He wasn’t thinking of Chad or Frollo’s abuse. Instead Ben was thinking of the care Harry was taking with him. Harry pulled off his right breast and repeated the actions with the left. It didn’t take long for Harry to finish.  
  
Once Harry had finished he moved to lay beside Ben. Harry's hard cock brushed past Ben's stomach.  
  
“Please tell me you’re going to make love to me again.” Ben whispered to Harry.  
  
Harry smiled at Ben. He leaned back over Ben's body and began kissing him. Just as Ben gasped, Harry slipped his cock back inside of Ben as he began to thrust his tongue in Ben’s mouth in time with his hips. It didn't take long for both Ben and Harry to cum at the same side once again. Both falling quickly into an exhausted sleep.  
  
***Several Hours Later***  
  
Harry awoke to Ben thrashing and screaming. The hospital room was still completely dark.  
  
"Ben. Ben, wake up Baby." Harry ordered trying to keep Ben from punching him.  
  
Ben punched Harry right into the jaw and Harry rolled on top of Ben and propped himself up so Ben couldn't get any more punches in. Harry continued to call Ben's name.  
  
"Harry?" Ben finally woke up disoriented. "Harry your lip is bleeding."  
  
"Yea, I didn't know the love of my life has such a fierce right hook." Harry teased. "Want to tell me about the nightmare?"  
  
"Am I still pregnant? Are we still engaged to be married soon?" Ben asked shakily.  
  
"You're still beautiful. You're still pregnant. We are very much engaged and going to married as soon as Belle is finished planning." Harry promised kissing Ben. "And I am so hot and turned on for you that my cock is aching to be inside of you."  
  
Ben thrust his hips up to grind against Harry in response. Harry quickly slipped inside Ben and began to hit Ben's prostate. In a few moments Ben came and shortly after he felt Harry's cum move up his channel to the babies.  
  
"I love you." Harry panted. "You're safe. I'm not letting you out of my sight again. I love you. You're safe. And pregnant. Very pregnant. You're so handsome."  
  
Harry kept repeating those words over and over. Ben held Harry in place and stared into his eyes until Harry started to shift to lay beside Ben. Ben curled as tightly into Harry as he could, as if trying to crawl inside of Harry. Harry lightly kissed Ben's temple and began repeating the words over and over. Soon Ben's breathing began to even out and Ben fell back asleep.  
  



	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a fluff chapter. Thank you all for the kudos, comments, and support. I hope you all have enjoyed reading as much as I have enjoyed writing.
> 
> I do not own Disney, Descendants, etc. All mistakes are mine.
> 
> Enjoy!

Chapter 10: The Beautiful Briny  
  
Ben reached his six-week pregnancy benchmark before he got released from the hospital and Dr. Fauna wanted another ultrasound before Ben went home.  
  
Harry held Ben’s hand as Dr. Fauna applied the cold gel to Ben’s belly and then slowly pushed the wand around. She made a surprised noise and then looked at Ben’s chart.  
  
“What’s wrong?” Ben asked worriedly.  
  
“According to the results of your last ultrasound, you were pregnant with two boys and a girl.” Dr. Fauna mused.  
  
“And Ben is now pregnant with one boy and two girls.” Harry grinned at Ben.  
  
“What?” Ben yelped.  
  
“Tinkerbelle.” Ben and Harry said at the same time.  
  
“Well, ultrasound shows three healthy babies, your bloodwork is good.” Dr. Fauna continued. “I’d say congratulations.”  
  
Harry helped Ben clean up the gel from his belly while Dr. Fauna made new notes in her chart. Ben let Harry dress him back in his clothes.  
  
“So, I’m cleared to go?” Ben asked.  
  
“You are cleared.” Dr. Fauna answered. “If he continues to have nightmares, here is a prescription that is safe for the babies and will help Ben sleep.”  
  
Harry accepted the prescription and picked Ben off the table and set him on his feet.  
  
“Let’s go home.” Ben said softly.  
  
***Hook House***  
  
Harry took Ben to a house located just outside of the school.  
  
“Harry, what are we doing in the old Dwarves cottage that Snow White ran away to back in the day?” Ben asked curiously holding his belly.  
  
Harry didn’t answer and instead opened the door. Belle, Evie, and Mal grabbed Ben and lead him to a master bedroom on the first floor.  
  
“What’s going on?” Ben asked laughing at them.  
  
“We’re getting you ready for your marriage bonding.” Mal explained as she nudged Ben behind a changing screen.  
  
“Hurry up!” Evie called. “Once you’re dressed I need to make sure Harry’s fit too.”  
  
Ben changed as fast as he could at six weeks pregnant. “Why are we in the dwarves’ house?” he called.  
  
“Well, people have been calling it the Hook House for about two weeks.” Belle explained.  
  
“It is catchy.” Evie teased.  
  
Ben walked behind the screen to the trio of ladies. “Harry bought the house?”  
  
“Ben, you look so handsome!” Belle gushed looking at Ben in his royal blues. “Harry thought it would be better for you and the babies with more space.”  
  
“I thought Harry wanted to get married on a ship?” Ben asked curiously.  
  
“Harry decided he would rather get married in the backyard and have everyone invited.” Belle explained. “And since it was taking time for you to get released, well this way we could have the house ready for whenever you were released.”  
  
“I need to go check on Harry.” Evie said. “I’ll send Dizzy in.”  
  
Ben walked around the master bedroom and opened a door and peaked in. Walk-In closet. The next door was a huge bathroom with a separate tub and shower. The third door lead to a nursery decorated in rubber ducks and paper clips.  
  
“I don’t quite understand the ducks.” Mal’s voice broke into Ben’s thoughts.  
  
“Christmas Eve on Sesame Street.” Belle answered. “There was a gift of the Magi with Bert and Ernie. Bert traded his paper clip collection and Ernie traded his rubber ducky for a gift for the other’s most prized possession.”  
  
“It’s my favorite Christmas movie.” Ben whispered. “I told Harry that two weeks ago after a bad nightmare…”  
  
“I may have misjudged Harry all those years.” Mal commented.  
  
“People change once they meet their mates.” Dizzy corrected Mal. “You look very handsome, Ben. Harry’s nervous.”  
  
“Thank you.” Ben said softly. “I’m nervous too, but I love Harry.”  
  
“I’m supposed to see if you’re ready as Harry’s dressed and ready.” Dizzy added.  
  
Ben nodded.  
  
Dizzy lead them through a living room filled with comfortable looking furniture to a kitchen bustling with caterers. They stepped outside to huge porch that wrapped around the back of the house. Ben looked out to see an arch with Harry and Gil beside it. Harry was dressed in a royal red pirate jacket, black dress pants, and a black dress shirt. He looked so handsome. Ben couldn’t help but stare. Beast stood ready to bond Harry and Ben in marriage. Dizzy walked toward her seat by Evie and Doug.  
  
“Are you ready?” Belle asked.  
  
“Mal…” Ben turned.  
  
“Harry already asked if I would stand for you.” Mal answered. “I love you, Ben. You and Harry are perfect together. I’m honored to stand for you.”  
  
Mal squeezed Ben’s hand and walked towards Harry and Gil. Belle held Ben’s hand and together they walked toward Harry and Beast.  
  
Harry’s eyes never left Ben the minute he walked down the porch steps towards him. Ben placed a protective hand over their babies and kept staring at Harry.  
  
“Who gives this Omega to this Alpha?” Beast asked as Belle and Ben reached him.  
  
“You and I do. We give our blessing on the marriage bond.” Belle answered.  
  
She kissed Ben’s cheek and smiled at Harry. She then took a seat next to Dizzy and Evie.  
  
Beast began the standard marriage bonding vows. He had Harry and Ben repeat the standard bonding vows to one another when they exchanged rings. The ceremony was almost to the point where the Alpha and Omega kiss when Beast made an announcement.  
  
“And now, Harry would like to make an Alpha vow to Ben.” Beast announced and stepped back a few paces. Harry nodded his thanks.  
  
“Before I met you, I was an empty shell. Everything between us happened so fast, your heat, the bonding, the pregnancy…” Harry began. “I can’t imagine anyone else I’d rather go through life with. This is my pledge, my promise, that I will always stand by your side, I will always try to listen and understand, and love you for the rest of my life. You, the babies you are now pregnant with, and any other future children.”  
  
Ben swallowed hard and blinked back tears.  
  
“Harry, you may now kiss Ben, Your newly married bonded Omega.” Beast announced.  
  
Harry leaned in and tenderly kissed Ben.  
  
“I now present to you all for the first time Harry and Benjamin Hook.” Beast announced and tapped Harry on the shoulder.  
  
The reception began, and Harry put Ben in a chair and brought a plate of food for each of them. Guests came and went each taking a turn sitting with the newly married couple. Harry and Ben cut the cake and fed it to each other. Their first dance as a married couple, a mother son dance with Ben and Belle. Ben could not have planned a better party. After four hours, Belle, Evie, Doug, Mal, Cinderella, and several others began to clean up and guests began to leave.  
  
Finally, the party was over, and Beast and Belle were the last to leave. Harry and Ben were finally alone.  
  
“I can’t believe you did all this.” Ben said when Harry sat down beside him on the couch.  
  
“I love you. You’ve been through so much.” Harry whispered gently kissing Ben. “I just want you to be happy.”  
  
Ben began to undress Harry as to begin to christen their new home on their honeymoon.  
  
“I love you so much, Harry.” Ben whispered covering Harry’s mouth with his.  
  
***Gil and Dizzy’s Wedding (Two and a Half Months Later) ***  
  
Ben was sitting next to Mal and Doug watching Harry as Gil and Dizzy repeated the Marriage Bonding Vows. Once again Beast was presiding over the marriage bond. Ben licked his lips and watched as Harry’s eyes turned dark with desire.  
  
“Ben, stop it.” Mal whispered. “Gil and Dizzy deserve their day. Can you please keep your pregnant hormones in check?”  
  
“I can’t help it.” Ben whispered. “All I can think about it is our honeymoon sex with Harry only wearing that red jacket.”  
  
Mal rolled her eyes.  
  
“I now present to all of you for the first time Gil and Dizzy” Beast proclaimed.  
  
Mal and Doug helped Ben stand up to applaud.  
  
Harry nicked Ben as he walked down the aisle. When Harry and Ben arrived at the reception their hair and clothes were mussed.  
  
“Gil has been my best friend for years. Dizzy, I hope you know what you’ve gotten yourself into.” Harry began his speech with a pointed grin at Dizzy. “Remember that as your friends we have your back, but your mate will have your heart forever. Be good to one another. To Gil and Dizzy!”  
  
As everyone clapped and raised their glasses to Gil and Dizzy; Harry met Ben’s gaze.  
  
Ben’s face was flushed, and he looked to be in pain. Harry raced to Ben’s side and they headed to Dr. Fauna’s.  
  
“You were having contractions.” Dr. Fauna explained.  
  
She had given Ben an injection to stop the contractions after Ben explained how he’d been feeling all day. “I’m ordering complete bedrest until these babies are born.” Dr. Fauna ordered.  
  
“But Dr. Fauna!” Ben protested.  
  
“You’re going on bedrest and that is the end of it.” Harry ordered in his Alpha voice.  
  
***Two Months Later***  
  
Ben was hugely pregnant and cranky. Gil and Dizzy had just been to visit with a beautiful baby boy that they named Felix Edward.  
  
Gil was so proud, and Baby Felix was already a week old. Harry had hoped that Baby Felix would improve Ben’s spirits.  
  
I’m pregnant with three and Dizzy gets to go into premature labor and have a healthy baby boy!” Ben ranted as Harry carried him to the master bedroom to rest in bed.  
  
“He’s beautiful that’s for sure.” Harry commented.  
  
Ben didn’t know that Gil, Dizzy, and Baby Felix were a cover for a Baby Shower that Belle, Mal, and Evie planned to bring up Ben’s spirits. Gil and Dizzy were to let everyone in while Harry distracted Ben. Harry couldn’t fault Ben for the hostility, especially not when Harry carried Ben everywhere and did everything for him.  
  
Harry gently laid Ben on the bed and pulled out a blindfold.  
  
“I’m five and half months pregnant and you think I want to fool around with you?” Ben snapped crossly.  
  
Harry just crawled up Ben’s body and began to kiss him. When Ben gasped Harry slid his tongue into Ben’s mouth just as he heard the front door open. He dueled with Ben’s tongue and then began to nip at Ben’s bottom lip. A door slammed.  
  
“Harry!” Ben cried out in a panicked voice.  
  
Harry swore. Ben still panicked with the unknown due to the kidnapping and rape. Harry knew he himself would never be over it. Stupid carelessness.  
  
“I’m going to go check.” Harry whispered. “Stay here.”  
  
Harry got up grabbed his sword and locked the door behind him. He knew it was just the guests, but Ben didn't. He didn't want to ruin the surprise for Ben. Ben placed his hands protectively over his belly and tried to shift into a sitting position.  
  
Ben began to feel a weird twinge in his lower back while twisting. He had been feeling it all day and did not feel the need to tell Harry. They had gone through the “false labor pains” since Ben’s first contractions that began at Gil and Dizzy’s wedding.  
  
Harry came back in unlocking the door. “The wind blew the door open.” He grumbled and began to reach for Ben again.  
  
This time Ben willing opened for Harry. A contented sigh from Ben as Harry began to nip down his jaw to his neck. Then Ben got another twinge.  
  
Harry immediately stopped. “Ben, baby are you okay?”  
  
“It’s just a twinge Harry.” Ben promised.  
  
Ben knew the best way to get Harry to let go of the topic was to distract him. So, Ben pressed up against Harry as much as his pregnant belly would allow and kissed Harry that his meaning wouldn’t be missed.  
  
Harry pulled back from Ben gasping for breath. He carefully put the blindfold over Ben’s eyes. The last thing Ben saw was a mischievous grin from Harry.  
  
Ben felt himself be lifted out of bed and carried. Soon Harry placed him on the couch and with a quick kiss released the blindfold.  
  
“SURPRISE!” Everyone yelled!  
  
Ben was surrounded by his mother, Mal, Evie, Dizzy, Audrey, Jane, Fairy Godmother, Dr. Fauna, Dr. Merryweather, and many others.  
  
“What’s all this?” Ben asked looking for Harry.  
  
“A baby shower for you my love.” Harry said from behind Ben kissing his temple.  
  
The ladies kept Ben occupied for hours with food and games. Harry watched as Ben would continue to rub his back. Dr. Fauna didn’t miss Ben’s actions either.  
  
“Ben?” Harry whispered worriedly.  
  
“Just a twinge, Harry. Dr. Fauna said I’d have false labor pains.” Ben assured him.  
  
Harry was not assured. Then the ladies decided it was time from presents. Harry picked Ben up and sat with Ben on his lap to see the baby gifts that Ben would open. He didn’t believe Ben was having twinges, but Harry knew arguing with Ben would be pointless.  
  
Ben was beginning to open the triple swinger from Beast and Belle that would swing three babies at a time when Harry felt his pants getting wet.  
  
“Harry… I think my water broke.” Ben cried out in pain clutching his belly.  
  
“I think you’ve been in labor for a couple hours now.” Dr. Fauna announced. “Harry can you place Ben on the bed and I can see how far along his is?”  
  
Harry nodded realizing that Dr. Fauna didn't think Ben would make it to the office in time to deliver the babies and picked Ben up. Ben hid his face in Harry’s neck in embarrassment that his water broke on his Alpha. The embarrassment faded quickly when a contraction hit.  
  
Once Harry placed Ben on the bed and got Ben out of his clothes. Dr. Fauna magicked in a hospital gown as well as other equipment. Harry got Ben dressed and called Dr. Fauna in as another contraction hit.  
  
“Pant.” Harry urged Ben panting with him through the contraction.  
  
"We should be in the hospital." Ben cried out as he tried to pant with Harry.  
  
Harry just shrugged and panted with Ben through the contraction. A few seconds later another contraction hit.  
  
“You are NEVER knotting me again!” Ben shouted at Harry.  
  
Dr. Fauna was carefully checking Ben and continued to instruct him it wasn’t time to push yet. Dr. Merryweather kept telling Ben to pant.  
  
“Pant” Harry continued to urge as Ben continued to yell at him.  
  
“They named the boy FELIX.” Ben ranted through the next contraction. “After that stupid “Fix-It-Felix Jr.” game you both are obsessed with! We are not naming any of our children after a video game”  
  
“We can name our son Ralph.” Harry teased as Ben panted.  
  
“Never again. You are never knotting me again!” Ben continued to yell through pain.  
  
“Ben, do not push until I say so.” Dr. Fauna reminded him.  
  
“Don’t push? I feel like I’m being torn apart!” Ben ranted.  
  
“You’re doing so well.” Harry praised kissing Ben’s sweaty temple. “Just breathe a little longer. You’re so beautiful, Ben.”  
  
“Next time, you get to ruin your body and go into labor.” Ben yelled as he panted through another contraction.  
  
“Ben, you ready to start pushing?” Dr. Fauna asked after she rechecked Ben.  
  
Ben’s next contraction hit, Ben pushed almost breaking Harry’s fingers. Dr. Fauna, Dr. Flora, and Dr. Merryweather all offering words of encouragement.  
  
“Okay Ben, one more big push!” Dr. Fauna ordered.  
  
Finally, a baby cried.  
  
“It’s a boy.” Dr. Fauna announced.  
  
“Henry.” Ben answered and looked over at Harry.  
  
“Henry Florian Hook.” Harry corrected leaning down to kiss Ben’s temple. “You did it, Ben!”  
  
“I love you.” Ben choked out looking at Harry. “Can I see Henry?”  
  
“Let’s get these other two out and then you can meet all three of your babies.” Dr. Fauna soothed as Dr. Flora took over checking over Baby Henry.  
  
Ben then barred down and their daughters were brought into the world. Ashleigh Marie and Jenna Nicole Hook were born less than on minute apart and were less than six minutes younger than their big brother Henry. Harry held Ben’s hand through it all.  
  
After the three babies were given a clean bill of health from Dr. Flora, Ben and Harry got to hold their children for the first time. Harry took Baby Henry out to meet Grandma Belle who had called Beast that the babies were being born.  
  
“Can we see, Ben?” Belle asked holding Henry.  
  
Harry nodded “You have two granddaughters that are eager to meet you as well.”  
  
Harry thought nothing more beautiful than Ben holding Ashleigh and Jenna and the smile he gave as Harry followed Belle, Beast, and Henry into the bedroom.  
  
***Epilogue***  
  
Ben and Dizzy would begin to rule along with Belle, Cinderella, and Jasmine. Together they would keep peace in Auradon and the Isle of the Lost. Eventually bringing over the third generation of Villain’s Kids to the Isle.  
  
Gil and Dizzy had another child, that they ironically named Ralph. Ben teased Dizzy that her children were named after a video game. Dizzy smiled and told Ben that “video game” brought Gil into her life.  
  
Evie and Doug would marry after graduating and build their castle. Evie’s designs were known throughout the land. Jay and Lonnie married and began to teach fencing as a class at Auradon. Carlos and Jane began an Event Coordinator Company to plan all the royal events they also married shortly after graduating. Jasmine proclaimed Mal as her heir to the throne and nominated Mal to rule along with Ben and Dizzy. Mal found love in Timothy, Princess Tiana’s son and they married after Mal accepted her crown.  
  
Harry and Ben had two more pregnancies after the triplets. Harrison Samuel Hook and Brooke Kiana Hook. After the complications of Brooke’s birth, Ben could no longer have any more children. Harry had teased that they were already outnumbered with the five children who were a healthy mix of Harry and Ben’s personalities.  
  
Belle, Beast, Jasmine, Cinderella, and other members of the Royal Court eventually retired and adored the spoils of being grandparents (even honorary grandparents).  
  
As in all great love stories on Auradon; Harry Ben, Gil, Dizzy, and all their family and friends lived Happily Ever After.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to my best friend, the babies names (with the exception of Harrison), the babies' nursery, the wedding vows... This is dedicated to you. Even though you like being a Guest. Love you, thank you, and I wouldn't be me without you.
> 
> To everyone who has read and followed this story, I'm comfortable with the ending. I sometimes feel stories can get drawn out and then never finished on here... I'm comfortable with this ending. Thank you all for the kudos and comments once again!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Prince in Pieces](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14875764) by [Castello](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castello/pseuds/Castello)




End file.
